Viva Las Vegas
by cutie893
Summary: Sheridan, Luis, Beth, Hank, Sam, and Ivy go to Las Vegas and something unexpected happens. Shuis and Savy. Based on Friends. Review or I won't continue.
1. Chapter 1

Okay... One of my AOL buddies asked me to write a Savy/Shuis fic so here goes.  
  
I made Sam and Ivy about Sheridan and Luis' age cause it would be weird for me to write about people that are the same age as my parents. Sam and Grace resolved the whole David thing and had a real wedding only to find out later that Grace was a lesbian and got divorced as soon as possible. Ethan is at boarding school and he is only about twelve years old. Kay is seven and she lives with Grace. Sam and Grace don't have any other children. Sheridan and Ivy have been friends ever since they went to college together (Better than Gwen, huh?) They live in a Harmony Heights apartment close to the Book Cafe. Sheridan and Luis have been dating for a year and are really in love. Luis has not proposed yet. Sam lives right in front of Sheridan and Ivy's apartment and can see everything through their window. Beth, Hank, Sheridan, Luis, Sam, and Ivy are all best friends. After Julian divorced Ivy, she got a job in fashion. Hank is an actor who just got a big break as a starring role in a movie that is being filmed in Las Vegas. The movie plot is very corny and Luis accidently told Hank that he didn't think this would be his big break. Hank went to Las Vegas to shoot the movie, but when he got there, he found out the movie was out of budget and that Luis was right all along. Hank got a job at Caesar's Palace to make some money to help his movie.  
  
~*~  
  
Ivy and Beth are at Ivy and Sheridan's apartment. Ivy is sitting on the couch reading Cosmo as Beth is standing in the kitchen as the phone rings.  
  
"Beth? Could you get that? Please?" Ivy asks.  
"Why? Just 'cause you're too lazy to get up off your touchie?" Beth asks.  
"No! No! It's just cause all the poeple in the entire world that I want to talk to are right here." She sucks up.  
Beth smiles, "Okay!" She goes to answer the phone.  
"Sucker!" Ivy says under her breath.  
Beth answers the phone, "Hello?" She listens, "Hey Hank!"  
"Hey Beth! Listen, uh can you do me a favor? I forgot the pin number to my ATM card can, can you get it for me?" Hank asks.  
"Sure! Where is it?"  
"Uh, I scratched it on the ATM machine down on the corner." Hank explains.  
"Ohh! So you're 5639?!"  
"That's it! Thanks Beth!"  
Luis enters, "Hey!"  
Beth turns to the phone, "Ooh, do you want to talk to Luis?"  
Luis turns to Beth, "Is that Hank?!" She nods yes. "Let me talk to him!"  
"No!" Hank yells. Beth nods no to Luis. "Because he didn't believe in my movie! Which is a big mistake because it's real! Real!"  
"Hey! Bennett! Get back to work! Break time's over!" The Caesar's Palace boss yells out to Hank.  
"Who was that?" Beth asks.  
"Uhh, my stunt double. Yeah, and you know, he's getting a little too familiar for my tastes." Hank thinks of a quick lie.  
"You know what?" Luis turns to Beth, "I have been trying to apologize to him all week! If he's not gonna let me do it on the phone, I'm gonna go down there and do it in person."  
"Uhh Beth, I heard that. Can you put him on?" Hank asks.  
"Yeah!" Beth hands the phone to Luis.  
"Hey!" Luis says.  
"Don't come out here!"  
"No-no-no-no, I've supported you one hundred percent and I want to prove that to you in person!" Luis explains.  
"I got that! I forgive ya! Don't come out here!" Hank tries to talk Luis out of coming to Las Vegas.  
"Forgive me? You haven't been taking my calls in a week!" Luis says surprised.  
"Well, I'm totally over it, Luis. Friends forever! Don't come out here!"  
A tourist goes up to Hank, "Would you mind taking a picture with us?"  
"Uh, what was that?" Luis asks.  
"Uh, Entertainment Tonight." Hank lies, "Yeah, okay so, good talking to ya and don't come out here. All right." Hank hangs up the phone and poses for the picture.  
  
~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Later. Sheridan and Ivy's apartment. Beth enters.  
  
"Sheridan! I'm sorry I'm late! Sheridan?" She goes into Sheridan's bedroom as she looks for her.  
Sheridan enters, "Beth?" She comes back into the living room. "Oh, Beth, I'm so sorry. Have you been here long?"  
Beth is saddened, "It's okay. What the hell took you so long?"  
"Okay, you cannot tell Luis. Okay? But I ran into Richard."  
"Which Richard?" Beth asks.  
"The Richard."  
"Richard Simmons?! Oh my God!"  
"Noo! My ex-boyfriend Richard! You know the tall guy?" She explains.  
"Oh! Okay, taht actually makes more sense. So how was it?" Beth asks.  
"It was, it was really nice. We started talking and I-I ended up having lunch with him." Sheridan continues.  
"That is so weird! I had a dream that you'd have lunch with Richard."  
"Really?"  
"But again, Simmons. Go on." Beth says.  
"The strange part was, he was really nice, umm and he looks great, but I didn't feel anything at all!"  
"Ooh! So now why can't we tell Luis?" Beth asks.  
"Becasue it would totally freak him out, tomorrow's our anniversary. I just don't want anything to spoil that." Sheridan explains.  
Luis enters, "Hey!"  
"It's almost our anniversary!" Sheridan says excited, "I got you a present!"  
"Oh, but it's not 'til tomorrow!"  
"I know, but you have to open it today!" Sheridan hands him the gift.  
"Okay." Luis starts to take his time opening it.  
Sheridan snaps and grabs the gift, "Okay! There you go! It's two tickets to Vegas!" She shows him the tickets.  
"Wow!"  
"For this weekend! Oh gosh, it would be perfect, we get to see Hank plus we get to start our anniversary celebration on the plane."  
"Okay, this is great, but Hank said he didn't want any of us out there." Luis explains.  
"Oh, he just doesn't want us to go through any trouble. Think how excited he'll be when we go out and surprise him! That would be a great way to celebrate our anniversary! We can go, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay!"  
"It's a great idea." Luis kisses Sheridan.  
  
~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, I'm gonna go too!" Beth exclaims.  
"You know Beth, it's kinda our" Luis points to him and Sheridan, "Anniversary."  
"Oh please, you are not gonna ditch me, are you? I'm going!" Beth says.  
Ivy comes in with Sam, "Hi!"  
"Hey!"  
"Hey, you guys, listen, this weekend we're all going to Las Vegas to surprise Hank! Including me!! You wanna go?!" Beth asks.  
"Well, I guess I could take a couple days off work." Ivy says.  
"Of course you can take a couple days off work." Beth agrees.  
"Oh no, wait a minute, wait, I've got a presentation tomorrow. I can't miss that." Ivy says.  
"Oh, but I have to teach the kids at Harmony High sbout drugs. So Ivy, maybe you and I could fly out together Saturday." Sam suggests.  
"That sounds great."  
"Yeah? All right. I'll call the airlines." He picks up the phone and does so.  
"Okay. Yeah, that would be nice actually, to have the apartment to myself for a night." She sighs.  
"Oh yeah, so you could walk around naked." Beth says.  
"No! So I can be by myself. Have a little alone time."  
"Naked alone time." Beth says.  
"No! Beth, just because I'm alone doesn't mean I wanna walk around naked. I mean you live alone, you don't walk around naked."  
"Uh-huh! Why do you think it takes me so long to answer the door?" Beth says.  
  
~*~  



	4. Chapter 4

Beth, Sheridan, and Luis are on a plane to Las Vegas.  
  
"I'll be right back." Beth gets up and heads off.  
"Happy anniversary. I love you." Luis says.  
"I love you too."  
"Can I give you a present now?" He wonders.  
"Okay!"  
"Okay!" Luis grabs his carryon and starts ramaging through it, "Oh man! Don't tell me I did this!"  
"I love the 'I forgot the present' fake out!" Sheridan exclaims.  
"How about the, 'I really did forget the present, please forgive me' not fake out?" Luis asks.  
"Oh that's okay. Don't worry about it, you can give it to me when we get back."  
"Ohh that's the worst thing that can happen on an anniversary ever!" He says.  
Beth overhears Luis' last comment and sits down, "Oh good! All right, so you decided to tell him about the Ricahrd thing."  
"What-what Richard thing?"  
"Oh no." Beth says realizing what she has done.  
"What Richard thing?" Luis asks.  
"Simmons! Go with Simmons!" Beth says to Sheridan under her breath.  
"Okay, I umm, I ran into Richard yesterday and he asked me if I wanted to go for a bite to eat and I did. The only reason I didn't tell you is because I knew you'd get mad and I didn't want to spoil our anniversary." Sheridan explains.  
"I'm not mad." Luis says out of the side of his mouth.  
"Really?!"  
"Oh yeah! Yeah, so you-you bumped into Richard! You grabbed a bite to eat! It's no big deal." He still isn't happy.  
  
~*~  
  
Ivy is coming out of the bathroom after a shower wearing only her bathrobe. She walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge. As she bends over to grab a bottle of wine, her robe falls open and she quickly closes it again. But then realizes that she didn't have to do that, so she closes the fridge and stands next to the table, thinks about it for a while and...  
  
Ivy takes off her robe, "Oh! Look what happened!"  
"Huh, check me out! In my kitchen... Naked! I'm picking up an orange," She says in her head as she picks up an orange, "I'm naked!" She goes into the living room, "Lighting the candles... Naked."  
  
~*~  
  
Sam is at his apartment looking at an art book by the window. He glances up and notices something.  
  
"Oh my God!" He says to himself, "That's Ivy naked! I can't look at that! I am looking at this." He stares at his book, "Okay, vivid colors, expressive brush strokes." Suddenly he stop himself, "Unless she wants me to be looking at that. She knows I'm home. She knows I can see her. What kind of game is she playing? I think maybe someone's lonely tonight. Oh-no, Chief Bennett! Stop it! You're being silly! Or, am I?" He asks himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Ivy is singing along to a song and dancing, "Mocha chocolata, ya ya. Ooh yeah. Creole Lady Marmalade."  
There's a knock on the door, she turns off the music, puts on her robe, and goes over to answer the door, "Darnit!" She looks through the peephole and turns on the lights, "Ugh." Ivy opens the door.  
Sam is leaning against the door jam, "Hey."  
  
  
~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

"May I come in?" Sam asks.  
"Uh, yeah, if you want to."  
"Do you want me to?" He asks.  
"Yeah, sure?"  
"So do I." Sam slowly walks in, "Okay Ivy, before anything happens." He takes off his coat, "I just want to lay down a couple of ground rules." He turns back to face her, "This is just about tonight. I don't want to go through with this if it's going to raise the question of 'Us'." Ivy is very confused. "Okay? I just want this to be," He kicks off his left shoe, "About what it is!" He kicks off the other one.  
"And uh, what-what is that, Sam?" She asks.  
"The physical act of love." He hisses at her.  
Ivy laughs, "What?! Are you crazy?"  
"Oh so-so you weren't trying to entice me with your nakedness?"  
Ivy gasps, "Oh God, you saw me?! Oh!"  
"You weren't trying to entice me with your nakedness." Sam realizes.  
"Noo!! No! You thought, you actually thought I wanted to have sex with you?!"  
"No! No!" Sam grabs his coat, "No!" He grabs a shoe, "No-no-no-no." He grabs the other one and heads for the door.  
"Ohh wow! I'm sorry, but Sam you kicked off your shoes!"  
"Can we, can we just forget this ever happened?" He asks.  
"Yes of course, absolutely! You're right. I'm sorry."  
"Thank you."  
"Yes."  
"All right, I guess I'm, gonna go pack." He starts to leave.  
"Okay. Oh wait! One more thing umm, do-do we still need to settle the question of 'Us'?" Ivy asks teasingly.  
Sam storms off embarrassed.  
  
~*~  
  
Luis, Sheridan, and Beth enter Caesar's Palace.  
  
"Hey, you guys wait! Guys!" Beth catches up to Sheridan and Luis. " This lady dressed like Cleopatra gave me a coupon, .99 cent steak and lobster dinner. Huh!" She looks at the casino, "Okay, I can totally settle down here. It's got everything I could ever want, including Hank! Look!" She spots Hank in his gladiator suit posing for a picture with two old ladies, "Oh! Look! Hi!"  
"Oh my God." Luis says.  
"Hey! Hank!" Beth says as they all head over to him. Hank spots them and panics. "Hey! Hey!! Wow!" Beth hugs him.  
"Hi! What-what are you guys doing here? I thought I told you not to come." He asks nervously.  
"Why are you dressed as a gladiator?" Beth asks.  
"Uhh, because I'm shottign a scene right now. Yeah, I uh, I play a gladiator. Uh, you know what? Hold-hold on a second." Hank yells out to no one in particular, "Can we cut? Yeah, my-my friends are here, I'm gonna take a little break."  
"Who are you talking to?" Sheridan asks.  
"The uh, director. Uhh, her." Hank points to an old woman standing behind him. She glares at him and walks off, "All right, all right, it's not a gladiator movie. I work here." He caves.  
"Why?! What happened?!" Luis asks.  
"Well, the movie got shut down because they ran out of money, so I'm working here 'til it starts up again, if it ever does." Hank explains sadly.  
"I'm so sorry." Sheridan touches his shoulder.  
"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell ya." Hank turns to Luis, "I'm sorry man."  
"No-no, that's okay, apparently there's a new policy where we don't have to share everything with everybody." Luis glares at Sheridan.  
"I knew you were not okay with that." Sheridan says.  
"So you're a gladiator! Wow!" Beth tries to change the subject.  
"Yeah, what-what's going on?" Hank asks confused.  
"Sheridan had lunch with Richard." Beth explains.  
"Dawson?!" Hank asks.  
"Noo! But that would've been so cool!" Beth says.  
"No! Her boyfriend Richard!" Luis snaps.  
"It meant nothing! Okay? After all this time, how can you not trust me?" Sheridan asks.  
"When you go lunching with hunky men and don't tell me about it!" Luis yells out. All of the people at the casino that haven't already been watching turn to watch the scene.  
"You're right. I'm sorry. I should've told you."  
"Thanks." Luis hugs Sheridan.  
"Aww, there we go." Hank says.  
"I promise you, next time I will absolutely tell you." Sheridan goes in for another hug.  
Luis pushes her away, "Next time? There's not gonna be a next time! You cannot ever see him again!"  
"I cannot see him? I mean, you can't just tell me what to do!" Sheridan snaps.  
"That's so funny, because I think I just did!" He snaps back.  
"Oh you know what? If you're going to be acting like this all night, I really, don't want to be around you." She says.  
"Fine with me!"  
"Fine! Happy Anniversary!" Sheridan says sarcastically.  
"Whoa! Whoa! Guys! Please! Come on! Come on! This is obviously just a big misunderstanding." Hank says to the fighting couple.  
"No it is not!" Sheridan says.  
"What are you talking..." Luis starts.  
"Hey-hey don't look at me! I just work here! Hank walks away.  
  
~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Ivy are on a plane to Las Vegas.  
  
Ivy takes off her sweater, "Okay umm, Sam? I'm-I'm really warm, so I'm going to be taking off my sweater. Now I'm just letting you know that this is not an invitation to the physical act of love."  
Sam snaps sarcastically, "Yep! That's hilarious!"  
"I'm sorry. I'm done. I'm done."  
"You know, last night was embarrassing for you too." Sam says.  
"No, not really. I mean you've seen me naked hundreds of times." Ivy explains.  
"Uh-huh. But it was a first for the rest of my building."  
"Okay. All right, that's true! But you know I just don't embarrass that easily." She says.  
"What?! You totally get embarrassed!"  
"No, I don't! Sam, I think I'm just a more secure person than you are."  
"Is that so?" He asks.  
"Yeah."  
There is an awkward silence.  
Sam yells out loudly so that everyone can hear, "Hey lady! I don't care how much you want it! Okay?! I am not gonna have sex with you in the bathroom!"  
Ivy sinks lower into her chair trying to hide.  
  
~*~  
  
Luis and Hank are in Luis' hotel room.  
  
Hank is running his hand through the feathery thing at the top of his helmet, "Hey, y'know in Roman times this was more than just a hat."  
"Really?" Luis asks.  
"Yeah, sure! Sure! They would uh, they would scrub floors with it! They would use it to get mud of their shoes. And sometimes underneath the horse would get dirty so they would stick it right..."  
Luis interrupts Hank in the nick of time, "Hank, I uh! I can't believe this is how I'm spending my anniversary."  
"All right well, I'll take you someplace nice then. Look! A guy tipped me a hundred bucks today." He shows Luis the bill.  
"Whoa!"  
"Yeah-yeah, he was playing blackjack for like an hour and he won $5,000. Can you believe that? $5,000!" Hank suddenly realizes something, "Wait a minute! Why don't I do what that guy did? I'll take this $100 and turn it into $5,000! And then I'll turn that inot enough money to get my movie going again!"  
"Good luck!"  
"Luis! I don't need luck. I have thought this through!" Hank says.  
  
~*~  
  
Beth and Sheridan are sitting at the bar.  
  
"Thank you." Sheridan says to the bartender.  
"Thanks."  
"I can't believe this! This is like the worst night ever! This is crazy! I mean, it's such a stupid argument. I don't even wanna see Richard again." Sheridan snaps.  
"So go fix it! Go find Luis! He's probably up in your room! Tell him that you're sorry and that you love him." Beth says.  
"You know what? You're right Beth. You're right. Thank you!" Sheridan gets up to find Luis.  
  
~*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Sheridan is walking past the craps table when she notices a chip on the floor. She picks it up and heads to the table.  
  
"Anybody lose this?" Sheridan holds up the chip and the woman next to her shakes her head no.  
"Comin' out. Place your bet." The Croupier says and Sheridan does so. "Dice are out." The woman next to Sheridan rolls the dice. "Double or nothin'! Pay the front line!"  
Sheridan won and doubled her chip, "Hmm."  
  
~*~  
  
Sam and Ivy are both reading on the airplane as a guy stops by their row.  
  
The guy looks at Ivy, "So uh, I'm on my way to the bathroom." Sam giggles.  
"Yeah, all right. All right! Just keep walking! All right?" She snaps.  
Sam keeps giggling and Ivy decides upon revenge. She gets up and kisses a rather large man in the seat in front of Sam on the back of his head. The guy turns around angrily.  
"Sam! What are you... I'm sorry sir. I just, I think he really likes you."  
  
~*~  
  
Time lapse. Sam is drinking something and decides to get Ivy again.  
  
He turns to the guy in the window seat next to him, "Hey! You know that teacher who had a baby with her student?" Sam points to Ivy.  
  
~*~  
  
Time lapse. Ivy pushes the flight attendant call button, takes Sam's drink, and spills it into his lap.  
  
"What the? What..." Sam starts.  
Ivy turns to the flight attendant who appears in record time, "Hi!"  
"Miss? May I help you?" The flight attendant asks.  
"Yes, I'm sorry. Do you have any extra pants? Umm, my friend seems to have had a little accident."  
  
~*~  
  
Hank approaches one of the blackjack tables on his quest to make enough money for his movie.  
  
"Can I change a hundred?" He hands the dealer his chip.  
"Changing one hundred!" The Blackjack dealer hands Hank the chips, "Good luck sir."  
Hank bets all hundred, "Let's ride."  
The dealer deals the cards, "Thirteen."  
"Hit me!" Hank says and the dealer does so, "Ohh man!" He busts and loses all the money, but when the dealer starts to collect the cards, Hank notices something, "Wait!" He holds his hand next to the dealer's hand.  
  
~*~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Hank is relaying his amazing discovery to Luis in Luis' hotel room.  
  
"Luis! You are not gonna believe this! I have found my identical hand twin!"  
Luis is totally confused, "What?"  
"My identical hand twin!"  
"What's an identical hand twin?" He asks.  
"What's it sound like? It's a guy with my identical hands! It was incredible! Luis, the dealer's hands are exactly like mine! It-it was like looking at my hands in a mirror!"  
"Are you sure you weren't" Luis pauses, "Looking at your hands in the mirror?"  
"Don't you see what this means?! I can forget about that stupid movie. I'm gonna be a millionaire!" Hank says excitedly.  
Luis is very confused, "How?"  
"Look, I don't have it all worked out yet, but it's gotta mean big money! Come on! Identical hands!"  
"Again I must go back to, how?" Luis asks.  
"This is Vegas man! People will pay to see freaky stuff! Okay, how much would you pay to see this hand" Hank holds up his left had, "Twice? Huh?"  
Luis pauses, "You know, I-I can't really put a price on that, Hank."  
"Hey, are you unsupproting me again?" He asks.  
"No! No! I support you 100%! I just didn't get it right away. Now I'm caught up! Identical hand twins! It's a million-dollar idea!"  
Hank starts to leave to embark on his genius moneymaking scheme, but is slightly freaked out when as he goes to open the door, there's a mysterious knock. He calms himself down and opens the door to reveal Beth, "Hey!"  
"Beth!!"  
"I found my identical hand twin!"  
"Ohh, you are so lucky!" She turns to Luis, "Hey! So, where's Sheridan? Did you guys make up?"  
"No!"  
"But she just came up here!" Beth argues.  
"That was Hank!"  
"I wonder where she is. That is so weird."  
"Yeah, well, she's probably talking to Richard." Luis says.  
"Would you stop that!" Beth snaps, "Do you wanna know the first thing she said when she came back from her lunch with Richard? She didn't feel anything for him. She loves you!"  
"Really?" Luis asks.  
"Yes! Now, she feels terrible! She really wants to make up! You gotta find her."  
"Okay." Luis gets up and goes to find Sheridan.  
"Good." After Luis leaves, Beth puts on Hank's gladiator helmet and checks herself out in the mirror, "I should really start wearing hats!"  
  
~*~  
  
Luis is walking through the casino and he spots Sheridan playing craps and in a victory hug with the guy next to her. Luis turns and walks out.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam is working on a crossword puzzle and Ivy is asleep against his shoulder. She shifts a little bit and Sam suddenly gets an idea. He looks at his pen and does his best 'Evil Soap Opera' look.  
  
~*~ 


	9. Chapter 9

The plane has landed and everyone is disembarking. The flight attendant is saying good-bye to everyone.  
  
"Welcome to Las Vegas." The flight attendant says to another passanger.  
Ivy approaches with the moustache and beard Sam has drawn on her. The flight attendant just ignores it, "Thank you!" She isn't sure of herself, "Enjoy your flight?"  
"Yes, I did. Thank you very much, it was excellent." Ivy leaves.  
"Hope you had a nice flight." The flight attendant tells Sam.  
"Ohh, it was the best!" He says excitedly.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam and Ivy are entering the casino.  
  
"I think the check in is that way." Sam points.  
"Ahh."  
A young boy sees Ivy, points, and starts laughing. "Hello!" Ivy makes a face and the kid laughs harder. Finally, his parents drag him off, "Ohh, kids love me."  
Beth sees Sam and Ivy, "Hey!"  
"Beth!"  
"You guys are here! Yay!" Beth says excitedly.  
"Hi!" Ivy hugs Beth.  
Beth sees Ivy's face, "What? Did you go to a costume party? Let me guess umm... Pancho Vila?" She points to Ivy, "And you're Bob Saget."  
An old lady has sat down at the slot machine Beth was just at.  
"Pancho Vila?" Ivy asks confused.  
"Yeah!" Beth motions to Ivy's face, indicationg all of her 'make-up'.  
"What are you talking about Beth?" Ivy takes out her compact, "I don't..." She gasps when she looks in the mirror and sees her face. She turns to face Sam, "Oh my God, you drew on me?!"  
"Hey, you wet my pants!" Sam argues.  
"Whoa, what kind of party was this?" Beth asks confused.  
"Sam, I have been walking around like this since the plane! I can-you have so crossed a line." Ivy heads for the restroom.  
"Ivy! Wait! The men's room is that way." Sam points in the other direction. Ivy hits him with her purse and heads for the ladies room.  
The old lady at Beth's machine wins. Beth turns around in shock, "Ugh!"  
"What?" Sam asks.  
"That's like the third time that lady's won on a machine I was playing." Beth explains.  
"Oooohhh, I'll bet she's one of those people."  
"M-M-Mole people?" She asks confused.  
"What? No-no, a lurker." Sam says.  
"Oh. What's a lurker?"  
"Okay, when you're playing a machine and it hasn't paid out, a lurker waits for you to give up and then..."  
"Kills you?" Beth interrupts.  
"No. They swoop in and steal your jackpot." Sam explains.  
"Ohhh!"  
"Uh-hmm."  
"How do you know about this?" She asks.  
"My nana used to do it. That's how she paid for all my dance," Sam realizes what he was about to say and stops himself, "Karate lessons."  
"Dance karate?"  
"Yes, it's a deadly, but beautiful sport." Sam does a karate chop and then does a little dance-type sway.  
Ivy returns from the restroom with her purse covering her face, "All right, it won't come off!"  
"What?!"  
"It won't come off!"  
"Oh my God! Ivy-Ivy, are-are-are you sure?" Sam asks concerned  
"No, actually I took it off and then I drew it back on." Ivy says sarcastically.  
Hank enters, "Hey-hey-hey, you made it!"  
"Hi!!"  
"Who's your friend? He's hot!" Hank jokes. Sam laughs and Ivy smacks him with her purse.  
"Thanks man." Sam tells Hank.  
"Hey listen I uh, talked to Luis, sorry about the movie." Sam says.  
"No, don't be sorry. I don't need it anymore. I found my identical hand twin!"  
"Your what?" Sam asks confused.  
"My identical hand twin! The person whose hands are exactly like mine! This thing is a gold mine!"  
"What?! That's not gonna make you any money!" Sam says.  
"Okay. Well, if that's how you feel about it, fine! None of you get to live in my great big hand-shaped mansion! Except uh, you Beth. You can live in the thumb."  
  
~*~  
  
Sheridan is still at the craps table. She is on a big roll.  
  
"All right baby, come on!" She rolls the dice, "Yes! Yes! I am on fire!"  
Luis walks by with his luggage, "See you later Sheridan."  
"Wait Luis, what are you doing?!" Sheridan stops him.  
"What does it look like? I'm going home."  
"What? Wait! Why?" Sheridan chases after Luis, "Luis! Luis! Wait! I'm sorry, I was just playing for one second! I was trying to find you to tell you that, look if you don't want me to see Richard again, I won't! He means nothing to me!"  
"I know he's the love of your life." Luis says.  
"Not any more."  
"Really?!"  
"Really!" Sheridan and Luis hug and kiss.  
"All right? Let's forget about this going home stuff and celebrate our anniversary." Sheridan picks up Luis' suitcase, "Okay, this is empty."  
"Yeah, I wanted to make a dramatic scene, but I hate packing."  
  
~*~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Hank's hand twin has been replaced by a woman.  
  
Hank enters, "Uhh, hey. Where's the other guy?"  
"Which guy?" The woman dealer asks.  
"He's kinda tall, dark hair, hand looks exactly like this." Hank hlod up his hand, "See?"  
"I don't know about the hands, but the guy that was here before me just went to the bathroom."  
"Okay!" Hank walks away, and then turns back, "How you doin'?"  
"Very busy."  
"Right! Okay." Hank heads for the restroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam and Ivy are at their hotel room. Ivy is still trying to get the ink off and Sam is on the phone with the company.  
  
"Yes, hello. I have a question. Umm, I used your pen to draw on my friend's face... A beard and a moustache." Sam listens for a moment and then laughs, "Thank you." Ivy turns around and glares at him. "No, she didn't think so... I know it's like," He turns and sees Ivy staring at him and quickly changes the subject, "Anyway, umm well make-up didn't cover it and we've tried everything to get it off and nothing's worked. What-what do we do... Yeah... Uh-huh... Yeah... Oh! Okay... Okay, thank you!" Ivy gets excited at Sam's tone. He hangs up, "Yeah, it's not coming off."  
"What?! What else did he say?" She asks.  
"Umm, he said he thought I was funny. So..." She stares at him and he quickly changes the subject, "Okay, look-look umm, let's just go downstairs, we'll have some fun, and you'll forget all about it."  
"Sam, no! There is no way I am leaving this room looking like this!"  
"Oh, come on! Ivy, it's-it's not that bad."  
"Sam, I am a human doodle!!" She snaps.  
"Look, just because some idiot drew on you face doesn't mean you shouldn't have any fun! Okay? And besides, hey-hey-hey no one is even gonna look at you. Okay? This is Vegas! Hello! There are tons of other freaks here!" Ivy turns around and glares at Sam and he corrects himself, "There are tons... Of... Freaks here. No other. No. Come on! No one will notice, I swear!"  
They both leave.  
  
~*~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Sam and Ivy are re-entering their hotel room.  
  
"Okay, there was some staring and pointing."  
Ivy makes a beeline for the mini-bar, "Okay, I need a, I need a drink!"  
"Oh, hey you know, they-they really overcharge you for that stuff." Sam says and she glares at him, "But who cares?! Because it's all on me!" Ivy reaches into the fridge and pulls out two handfulls of those mini booze bottles and Sam watches, "That is, one big drink!"  
She finished reliving the fridge of its entire alcohol content, "Macademia nut?"  
Sam looks at the price list, "Umm... Wow! That's-that's some pricey nut!"  
"Hm-mmm!" Ivy opens the container.  
"Really like those macademia nuts, huh?"  
"Nope!" Ivy puts one in her mouth and spits it out, then does it again in another direction.  
  
~*~  
  
Beth is playing at a slot machine. Suddenly the lurker sticks her head around the isle of slot machines.  
  
Beth sees her, "Get out of here you lurker!" The lurker doesn't move. "Go on! Get!" She throws a quarter at her.  
Luis comes arm-in-arm with Sheridan, "Hey Beth!"  
"Ohh! You made up!" She sees them.  
"Yeah, I couldn't be mad at him for too long." Sheridan says.  
"Yeah, she couldn't live without the Luis love." Luis kisses her.  
"Ohh, get a room." Beth rolls her eyes.  
"We have one."  
"I know. Use it."  
  
~*~  
  
Hank enters the men's room and sees his hand twin washing his hands.  
  
"Oh-oh-oh, yeah!" Hank grabs some towels and hands them to him, "That's right, you take care of those babies!"  
"Excuse me?" The hand twin asks.  
"It's me, Hank!"  
"Do I know you?"  
He holds up his left hand, "Hank!"  
"Oh-ho, yeah. Yeah, the hand guy."  
"Okay, so what are we going to do about this hand twin thing?!" Hank asks.  
"Nothing?"  
"Look, you and I have been given a gift. Okay? We have to do something with it. Like-like, hand modeling! Huh? Or-or magic! And you know NASA's gonna wanna talk to us!" He explains.  
The hand twin tries to leave, "I have to get back to..."  
Hank stops him, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa-whoa! We could have our own show! We could clap our hands together and people will love it! Huh? And-and-and I wrote a song for us!"  
  
Hank starts singing to the tune of 'This Land is Your Land':  
This hand is your hand.  
This hand is my hand.  
Oh wait, that's your hand.  
No wait, it's my hand.  
  
"That's okay." The hand twin walks out.  
Hank follows him, "But you haven't even heard the chorus!"  
  
~*~ 


	12. Chapter 12

Sam is drinking a beer while Ivy is examining herself in the mirror.  
  
"Oh my God," Ivy gasps, "I'm starting to look like my great aunt, Muriel."  
Sam gets up, "All right. You know what? We don't have to go downstairs! We can bring Vegas up to us!" He grabs a deck of cards and pulls up a chair, "All right, come on, come on, we'll play some blackjack. Here we go." He deals the cards, "Thirteen."  
"Hit me!"  
Sam does so, "Oohh, twenty-three." Ivy looks at him. "Which is what we play at this casino! You win ten dollars!" He holds out a ten.  
"I bet twenty."  
"You're right!" He gives her the twenty that she won.  
  
~*~  
  
Sheridan is at the Craps table still on her roll, only this time Luis is with her and she has a huge crowd of people around.  
  
Sheridan shakes her dice, "A new pair of shoes for the Luis man!" She rolls the dice, "Yes!"  
"Yes! I've-I've never seen a roll like this in my life!" Luis exclaims.  
"That's right baby! Okay, what do I want now?"  
"Eight. Eight!"  
"Thank you!"  
"If you get this one, we buy everybody here a steak dinner!" Luis yells and the crowd cheers.  
"Eight!" The Croupier says.  
"Yes!" Sheridan says and the crowd cheers again.  
She whispers to Luis, "We're not really gonna buy these people steak dinners are we?"  
"Noo!"  
"Okay, good! Okay, what do I want now?" She asks.  
"Ahh, ooh, try a hard eight." Luis suggests.  
"What?"  
"Two fours."  
"Okay." Sheridan rolls the dice.  
"Eight!"  
A drunken gambler turns to Luis, "Don't you let her go! You're a lucky guy!"  
"Thank you, Mister Drunken Gambler! Okay, you get this and uh, we get the biggest suite in this place!" Luis says and everybody cheers, "Wait-wait-wait-wait! We" He motions to him and Sheridan, "Get the biggest suite in this place."  
"All right, biggest suite in this place. Come on!" Sheridan rolls the dice.  
Luis sees the roll, "Yes!! I love you! I can't even remember what we were fighting about!"  
"Oh, that's because I had lunch with Rich" Sheridan stops herself, "Me niether! Okay, what do I want now?"  
"Another hard eight." Luis says.  
"Hard eight?! We should call it easy eight!" She says.  
"Okay, okay, I tell you what. You roll another hard eight;" He pauses, "And we get married here tonight."  
"Go! Come on! Roll!" The drunken gambler says.  
"Roll! Roll!!" The crowd yells.  
"Shut up!! It just got interesting!" Sheridan yells to the crowd.  
  
~*~ 


	13. Chapter 13

"What did you just say?" Sheridan asks.  
"You roll another hard eight and we get married here tonight." Luis repeats himself.  
"Are you serious?!" She asks surprised.  
"Yes! I love you! I've never loved anybody as much as I love you." He says.  
"I've never loved anybody as much as I love you." Sheridan kisses him.  
"Okay, so if an eight comes up, we take it as a sign and we do it! What do you say?" Luis asks.  
"Okay!"  
"Okay! Come on! Let's go! All right!"  
Sheridan rolls the dice, but one bounces out of the table.  
Luis spots on, "Okay! That's a four! And where-where's the other one?"  
"It went under the table." The drunken gambler says.  
"Nobody move!" Sheridan yells and turns to Luis, "Okay, you look that way; I'll look this way!"  
"All right!"  
He searches to his right; she searches to her left. They're both on their hands and knees when they spot the die. It's propped up against the table leg, and it's not lying flat. Both the four and the five are showing.  
"Here it is! Here it is!" Luis sees the die.  
"That could be a four or a five. It's your call."  
There is an awkward silence.  
"It's a four." Luis says.  
"I think so too."  
Music starts playing and Sheridan and Luis move in and kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Beth is at the slot machines. The lurker peeks over at the top of the machines.  
  
"Oh well, lost again." She gets up and slowly moves away. The lurker scurries in and takes her spot, only this time Beth sets a trap for her and catches her in the act, "That's it! You and me, outside!"  
"I don't want to see you lose a chunk of that pretty brown hair!" The lurker says.  
They start smacking their cups, but Beth notices a security gusrd approaching, "Be cool!" They both pretend to have a nice conversation as the guard walks by, but after he leaves they both start fighting again, "Okay lady, your lurking days are over!"  
"What?!"  
"Yeah, from now on everytime you lurk, I'm gonna lurk first! You move on to someone else, I'm gonna be one step ahead of you, every single time! And then I'll be on your ass every hour of everyday 'til Monday, because that's when I go home. When do you leave?" Beth asks.  
"Also Monday." The lurker says.  
"What time? Maybe we can share a cab!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sam and Ivy have pretty much consumed the entire mini-bar. They are still playing blackjack.  
  
"Hit me." Ivy says and Sam does so, "Hit me." He does so, "Hit me." He does so, "Hit me." He does so, "Hit me." He does so, "Hit me." He does and she slows down with each one.  
Sam runs out of cards, "We need more cards." He slurrs.  
"Yeah, and we also need more umm, drinks. Hold on a second." Ivy gets up and stumbles a bit, "Whup, okay." She makes it to the phone and picks it up, without dialing, "Hello! Vegas? Yeah, we would like some more alcohol. and you know what else? We would like some more beer. Hello? Ohh, I forgot to dial!" She exclaims drunkenly and they both start laughing hysterically.  
There is a knock on the door. "That must be our alcohol and beers!" Sam gets up to answer it.  
"Hey!" Hank says.  
"Ohh, it's Hank! I love Hank!" Sam hugs him.  
"Ohh, I love Hank!" Ivy goes over and hugs Hank.  
"Look-look-look you guys, I need some help! Okay? Someone is going to have to convince my hand twin to cooperate!"  
"I'll do it. Hey, whatever you need me to do, I'm your man." Sam starts to sit down on the bed, only he's about two feet to the left of it. He misses and falls on his butt. He looks up at Hank, "Whoa-oh-whoa! Are you, are you okay?" He asks.  
"Yeah! I'm fine! Thanks!" Hank starts to leave, but gets an idea and stops, "Hey Ivy, how you doin'?"  
"I'm doin' good, baby. How you doin'?" Ivy slurrs.  
"Sam, don't let her drink anymore!" Hank exits.  
"Ohh, here's that Macademia nut!" Sam picks something up.  
"Ohhh!!"  
He puts it in his mouth, "Nope! Something else!" He throws it back under the bed.  
"Oops! All right, so what do you want to do now?"  
"I wanna get out of the room! I... I really miss downstairs." Sam says.  
"Okay, you know what? There's only one way I'm leaving this hotel room." Ivy looks at the pen.  
  
~*~ 


	14. Chapter 14

A very drunk and doodled on Ivy is walking arm in arm with an equally drunk and doodled on Sam through the casino and greeting people on their way through. Sam has some whiskers and his nose colored in, alond with the word 'Loser' on his forehead.  
  
"Well hello! I'm Sam!" He greets.  
"Good luck to ya!" Ivy says.  
"Excuse me sir, you've got a little something right here." Sam points to the corner of his mouth and Sam and Ivy laugh hysterically.  
They make their way to a statue of a naked man.  
"Wow!" Ivy exclaims.  
Sam bows, "Hello!"  
"Hello!" Ivy does the same thing.  
They bow together, "Hello!"  
They continue on through the casino and Sam meows like a cat.  
  
~*~  
  
Some guy at the slot machines is not having any luck. The Pink Panther theme plays in the background. Both Beth and the Lurker are lurking him and each stick their heads around the corner at different time. Finally the guy gives up and walks past the lurker's positions, thus giving her the advantage. She scurried in and quickly drops a coin in the slot before Beth gets there. Beth arrives slightly later and pulls the arm just after the lurker deposits the coin and wins.  
  
"I won! I won! I finally won!" Beth says.  
"I won! That was my quarter!" The lurker argues.  
Beth takes a quarter out of her pocket and hands it to the lurker, "Fine! Here! Take a hike toots!"  
The security guard approaches.  
The lurker turnes to the guard, "Excuse me, sir! This lady played my quarter, this is my money." She motions to the jackpot.  
"Is that true, miss?" The Security guard asks Beth.  
"Sells drugs to kids." Beth says quietly.  
"What?!" The guard asks.  
"She sells drugs to kids." She repeats herself a little louder and the security guard looks at the lurker.  
"It was my quarter!"  
"Was it her quarter?" He asks Beth.  
"How about we talk about this over dinner?" She suggests.  
"Okay lady, you're out of here.  
"No! No, you can't arrest me! No!! I won't go back! I won't go back to that hell hole!!" Beth screams.  
"I'm just taking you outside."  
"Oh, okay." She walks out.  
  
~*~  
  
Sheridan and Luis are entering the Gift Shop.  
  
"Okay, come on, I can't get married until I get something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." Sheridan says.  
"Okay, all right, all right, all right! Okay!" Luis picks up a blue sweater, "Okay, here's something, here's something blue and new."  
"You're so efficient. I love you!"  
"Let's go!" Luis starts to leave.  
"No-no-no! We need something old!" Sheridan stops him.  
"Ohh, great, I have a condom in my wallet I've had since I was twelve."  
"That'll work!" She says.  
"I don't think so."  
"Okay, now we just need something borrowed!" Sheridan says.  
Luis looks around, "Here just... Take this." He hands her the sweater.  
"That's stealing!"  
"No, we'll-we'll bring it back! Just put it under your dress."  
Sheridan puts the sweater under her dress and it makes her look pregnant, "Ohh." She rubs her fake stomach.  
"Okay, one thing at a time." They run to get married.  
  
~*~ 


	15. Chapter 15

Hank is walking up to the Blackjack table where his hand twin is dealing.  
  
Hank sits down, "Ahhh!" He slides his hands across the table.  
"Are you gonna play?" The hand twin asks.  
"No-no, I don't really have any money. Not yet, anyway..." He shakes his hands.  
"You can't sit here if you're not gonna play."  
Hank throws down a small wad of money, and as his hand twin starts to unfold it, Hank once again brings attention to their special gift to the world, "Ooh-ho-ho!" The dealer stares at him and he stops.  
Beth enters and sits down at the table, "Hello. My name is Regina Phalange. I'm a businesswoman in town on business. Would you like to see my card?" She looks down, "Ooh, what did I do with my file-a-facts? I must've left it in conference room B."  
"Fourteen." The hand twin tells Hank.  
"Hit me!" Hank says and the dealer does so.  
"Oh my God! May I just say that you two gentlemen have the exact same hands! They're identical! Now, I've never seen anything like that in the business world." 'Ms. Phalange' exclaims.  
"Stop it!" The hand twin gets annoyed.  
"Uhh, Ms. Phalange, may I ask you a question as an impartial person at-at this table?" Hank asks.  
"Please stop it!"  
"Wouldn't you pay good money to see these hands showcased in some type of a uh, entertainment venue?" He asks.  
The hand twin turns to Hank, "If you leave now, I will chop off my hand and give it to you!"  
The security guard from before approaches and Beth tries ot turn her back to him, "Didn't I just throw you out of here?"  
"No, you threw out Beth. I'm Ms. Regina Phalange. Phalange!" She says.  
"Come on, lady!" He starts to escort her out.  
"Please, please take him too." The hand twin motions to Hank.  
"Me?! Oh come on, man! You can't do this! Come on!" Hank is being dragged out by the guard, "I'm your hand twin!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sheridan and Luis are enter The Little White Chapel.  
  
"Hello! One marriage please!" Luis says.  
"Yep, we wanna get married!"  
"Well, there's a service in progress. Have a seat." The attendant motions to two empty seats.  
"All right." They sit down.  
Luis starts singing "Dum! Dum-dum-dum! Dum! Dum! Dum! Dum-dum-dum!"  
"What are you doing?" Sheridan asks.  
"Oh, that's The Wedding March. Does, does that freak you out?" He asks.  
"No, only because that's the graduation song."  
The real Wedding March begins playing from behind the closed doors of the chapel.  
"Okay!" Luis stands up, "This is it!" He claps his hands, "We're gonna get married!"  
Suddenly the doors burst open and Sam and Ivy come out arm-in-arm. Ivy is carrying a bouquet.  
"Well, hello, Mrs. Sam!" He throws some rice.  
"Well, hello, Mr. Ivy!" She throws some more.  
Sam and Ivy storm out into the street and Sheridan and Luis are standing there dumstruck.  
"Whoa!" Sheridan says.  
"Oh my God!"  
Hank enters with Beth, "Come on Beth! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"  
"Okay! Okay! Okay!" They run into the chapel.  
Sheridan and Luis are even more stunned.  
  
~*~ 


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh my God!! Is everybody getting married?!!" Luis snaps.  
Beth and Hank run back out and head toward the street.  
"N-No running in the chapel!" The attendant scolds them.  
Beth turns to her, "Hey! Don't give me any of your" She sees Sheridan and Luis standing there, "Hey!"  
"Hey!"  
"What are you guys doing here?" Sheridan asks.  
"Sam and Ivy left us a message saying they were getting married! Isn't that why you guys are here?" Hank wonders.  
"Yes! Well that-yes."  
"Why else would we be here?"  
"Well! What happened?! Did we miss it?" He asks.  
"We actually missed it." Luis says.  
"Well, maybe you wouldn't have had you" Beth glares at the attendant, "Ran in the chapel!"  
"This is insane!"  
"What's the big deal? It's not like it's a real marriage." She says.  
"What?!" Luis asks surprised.  
"Yeah, if you get married in Vegas, you're only married in Vegas." Beth explains.  
"What are you talking about? If you get married in Vegas, you're married everywhere." Sheridan says.  
Beth is shocked, "Really?!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Oh my God!-Eh! Well..." She starts.  
  
~*~  



	17. Chapter 17

The next morning...  
  
Ivy is waking up with a horrendous hangover. "Ohhh!" She looks in the mirror and sees that she still has her moustache and groans.  
Suddenly, there's movement beside her, startling her. Sam wakes up and they both start screaming in terror. Then they both grab their heads having aggravated their hangovers.  
"Why are we in bed together?" Sam asks.  
"I don't know. Do-do you have any clothes on?"  
He checks, "Yeah."  
"Really?!"  
"No! But we-we didn't have... Sex-uh, did we? I mean, I don't remember much about last night, it was such a blur." He says.  
"Oh! I remember laughing! I laughed a lot." Ivy says.  
"And we didn't have sex."  
Ivy agrees and gets out of bed, "Ohh, I mean, we were really drunk. I'm just glad we didn't do anything stupid."  
Sam gets up, "Tell me about it." He sits up on the edge of the bed and has 'Just Married' written on his back.  
  
~*~  



	18. Chapter 18

Beth is sitting at a table at the Breakfast Buffett and Hank enters.  
  
"Mornin' Beth." He sits down, "Well, my movie has officially been canceled."  
"Oh Hank, I'm so sorry. You want some of my breakfast?"  
"Nah, I'm too depressed to eat. I'll probably eat in like five minutes. So I guess I'll just fly home with you guys, what time's your flight?" Hank asks.  
"What about my car?" Beth asks.  
"I don't need that anymore."  
"No, Hank! You borrowed my car; you have to drive it back."  
"I don't want to drive all the way back by myself, I get so lonely." He gets an idea, "Oh-ooh! How about you come with me?"  
"I don't know, it's such a long trip."  
"It'll be great! We-we could talk, and play games! Huh? This could be our chance to renew our friendship." Hank explains.  
"Are you asking me to have a frenaissance?"  
"Sure?"  
"All right. Although I don't think we need one, I never stoped loving you." Beth explains.  
Sheridan and Luis enter, "Hi!"  
"Hey."  
"So, has anyone talked to Chief and Mrs. Bennett yet?" Luis asks.  
"Um-hmm, yeah. They left me a message; they should be here any minute." Beth explains.  
"Where is the waitress?! I'm starving!" Hank asks.  
"It's a buffett, man." Luis explains.  
"Oh, here's where I win all my money back!" He gets up and heads for the buffett table with Luis in tow.  
"Listen, I gotta talk to you."  
"Sure! What's up?" Hank grabs a plate and proceeds to load it with a huge pile of scrambled eggs. Luis just stares at him and he reluctantly gives him a spoonful.  
"Sheridan and I almost got married last night."  
"Oh my God! That's huge!" Hank hugs him, "Wait a minute, how come I wasn't invited? And who was going to be your best man? Don't say Sam. Do not say Sam."  
"Look, I just don't think Sheridan and I are ready to get married yet! I mean, I love her and everything, but seeing Sam and Ivy coming out of that chapel was like a, like a wake-up call that Sheridan and I are moving too fast. And, how do I tell her without crushing her?" He asks.  
"Oh! Tell her she's not marriage material."  
"What?!"  
"Girls say it to me all the time! And believe me, if she's anything like me, she's just gonna be relieved." Hank says.  
  
~*~  
  
"How do I tell Luis that it's too soon? It's gonna break his heart, he's not gonna think that I love him anymore." Sheridan says.  
"Well you don't."  
"Yes I do!"  
"Good! Good! I was just testing you."  
  
~*~ 


	19. Chapter 19

Luis returns with Hank, "Hi."  
"Oh hi! Hi! We were just talking about bacon." Sheridan says.  
"No, we were talking about tennis. Tennis is more believable."  
Sam and Ivy enter, "Hey!"  
"Hey!"  
They both sit down and Ivy pours them both some coffee. They're acting like nothing happened and everyone is just staring at them.  
"What?" Sam asks.  
"Are we gonna talk about what you guys did last night? Or..." Luis starts.  
Ivy looks at Sam, "I don't know." She looks back at the gang, "What do you mean last night? Nothing, nothing uh, happened last night."  
"Yeah!"  
"Uh-huh! Sam invited us all to watch." Beth says.  
Ivy turns to Sam stunned misuderstanding.  
"Ivy! We weren't gonna miss our friends getting married!" Sheridan says.  
She gasps, "Who got married?!" Sam is as surprised to hear this as she is.  
Luis is not quite sure, "You did."  
  
~*~  



	20. Chapter 20

"What?! Hello! We didn't get married." Sam says.  
"No, we didn't get married! That's ridiculous!"  
Sam and Ivy turn to look at each other and suddenly remember that they did in fact get married.  
"We-we-we-I remember being in a chapel." He says.  
"Oh my God."  
"I-They would not let us get married when we were that drunk!" Sam argues.  
"No!" Ivy agrees.  
"They let you get married when you're drunk! Most people who get married in Vegas are drunk!" Hank says.  
"Hell, I'm drunk right now!" Beth says and they all turn to look at her, "What? I can't have a mimosa at breakfast?! I'm on vacation!"  
"What are you guys gonna do?" Sheridan asks.  
"Well, I guess we just find a divorce lawyer?" She looks at Sam.  
"Well, I think, I think, Sam already has one. Now, this one's free, right? Because you paid for the first one, so the second one's free." Luis jokes.  
"Laugh it up, but the joke's on you." Sam snaps, "Because we don't need to get divorced, okay? We-we're just gonna get an annulment."  
  
~*~  
  
Sheridan and Luis are walking through the casino floor.  
  
"So, what do you think we should do?" Sheridan asks.  
"I don't know. But I-I-I know I love you!"  
"I know I love you!" She kisses him.  
"So where are we on the whole going back to the place where they have all the marriages thing? I love you." Luis asks.  
"That's a good question. Look umm, last night we let the dice decide. Maybe we should leave it up to fate again. I love you!"  
"Yes, we don't get married unless there's a sign! Okay, so say uh, say you roll another eight," He motions to the Craps table, "Then there's a definite sign we should get married."  
"All right, eight we get married, but 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, 11, 12 we don't get married." Sheridan says.  
"Sounds great."  
"Okay." They approach the Craps table.  
"Coming in, we got a shooter! Money please." The Croupier says.  
"Ready?" She asks.  
"Ready!"  
"Come on eight." Sheridan says sarcastically.  
"Yes, yes eight." Luis says deadpan.  
Sheridan rolls the dice.  
"Eight! Easy eight." The Croupier says. Sheridan rolled a three and a five and they're stunned.  
  
~*~ 


	21. Chapter 21

"Wow! I can't believe I actually rolled an eight."   
"That was so unlikely. Well, let's get married! I guess." Luis says.  
"Wait a minute." Sheridan stops herself, "That wasn't a hard eight! Last night we rolled a hard eight."  
"That's right! It was the wrong kind of eight, no wedding! Damnit!"  
"I wanted it so bad!" She pauses, "Wanna go pack?"  
"Yeah." They go pack, "We're doing the right thing, right?"  
"Ohh, of course we are!" Sheridan says and they walk up to the elevators, "We left it up to fate." She pushed the elevator button, "If we were supposed to get married there would be a clear-cut sign."  
The elevator door opens to a priest reading from a bible with Sheridan and Luis standing side-by-side holding each other's hands.  
  
~*~  
  
Beth and Hank are driving back. Beth is driving while Hank is sleeping.  
  
"Okay, you have nineteen questions left. Use them wisely." Beth says and Hank groans, "Come on Hank! You can't win if you don't ask any," She sees he's asleep, "QUESTIONS!!!"  
Hank wakes up, "What?!"  
"Well, you promised me a fun road trip! We've been on the road six hours and you've been sleeping for five and a half! We are switching at the next stop and you are going to drive all the way back! That will be your punishment," She pauses, "You greedy sleeper!"  
"All right. All right."  
"Yeah! And until then you are going to sing to me because the radio's broken and are selfish, but have a nice voice." Beth explains.  
"Really? I don't..." Hank starts.  
She interrupts him, "Sing!!"  
Hank starts singing:  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy.  
He falls asleep.  
  
~*~ 


	22. Chapter 22

Hank is driving and is having a hard time staying awake. Beth is sleeping.  
  
"Man, this is a long drive!" He says to himself, "Are my eyes open? No!" He opens his eyes and sees a hitchhiker.  
  
~*~  
  
Time lapse. Beth is still asleep only Hank is now passed out next to her and the car's still moving. She wakes up, sees Hank, and screams.  
  
The hitchhiker is driving, "Morning!" Beth screams again.  
  
~*~  
  
Ivy is on the couch at the Book Cafe.  
  
Sam enters, "Hey!"  
"Hey, hubby!" She jokes.  
"Yeah. Yeah, actually um, I wanted to talk to you abut the whole annulment thing?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"I'm not going to do that." He says and Ivy glares at him.  
  
~*~ 


	23. Chapter 23

Ivy starts laughing, "Okay! So, we'll just stay married."  
"Yes, exactly!"  
"And I will make everyone call me Mrs. Bennett!" She continues.  
"Wow! This is so amazing. I uh, I really thought I'd have to talk you into this more." Sam says.  
"Okay, see now I'm scared because I don't actually think you're kidding." She takes a sip of her coffee.  
"I'm-I'm not kidding. Look I-I, I can't have two failed marriages. I can't. Okay? I-I am not gonna be that guy!"  
"What-wh-what so we'll just stay married forever?!" She asks surprised.  
"Okay, look, how is this gonna affect you? Really? I mean you fill some form out once and a while and instead of checking the box that says Ms. you check the box that says Mrs.! It's right next to it!" Sam explains.  
"Ohh, okay, I'm sorry. You're right. You know what? We absolutely can stay married, because I was under the impression that the boxes were far away from each other." Ivy says sarcastically, "All right, look, just please, take a moment here to think about what you're asking of me."  
"I'm asking you to do me a favor."  
"You are asking me to be your wife!" She argues.  
"And as my wife, I think you should grant me this favor."  
  
~*~  
  
Sheridan and Luis are in the hallway. Luis is helping Sheridan to the door.  
  
"That kid really kicked me hard on the plane." Sheridan says.  
"Well you did pull his hair."  
"He took my snack!" She argues.  
"I'm not getting into this again!" Luis says.  
"Okay! Oh God, you know what? It's really bad."  
"Well, I told you not to walk here. Here." He picks her up, "There. Okay." He opens the door, carries her across the threshold, stops, backs out, and lets go of Sheridan who is only holding on by his neck.  
"This doesn't mean anything, does it?" She asks.  
"No!"  
"Okay."  
  
~*~  
  
Beth is driving. Hank is in the back seat and the hitchhiker is riding up front with Beth.  
  
Beth looks at Hank, "How could you pick up a hitchhiker?! He could be a rape-" She hold her hand over the hitchhiker's face, "A rapist or a killer or something!"  
"Don't you think I asked him that before he got in?!"  
"You know what? I'm not talking to you! You go back to sleep!" She looks at the hitchhiker, "And you, are you a rapist?!"  
"No!"  
"Do you like car games?"  
"Yeah, you know the license plate glame?" The hitchhiker asks.  
"I love the license plate game!" Beth exclaims.  
"Ooh, I'll play! I'll play!" Hank interrupts.  
"No-No! You need your sleep. Night-night! Shh!"  
  
~*~ 


	24. Chapter 24

Ivy is at her apartment.  
  
Sam enters, "Hey!"  
"Hey!"  
"Listen, I know you wanted ot talk to me, but I have an idea that may make you want to stay married." He says and Ivy shakes her head no, "We register, and you get to keep all the presents!"  
Ivy thinks about it for a second, "No! Sam, come on! No! Listen, look I thought a lot about how to tell you this and the bottom line, Sam, is we cannot stay married."  
"I don't know if it's true."  
"Oh b-b-but it is!"  
"Oh, okay, you know what this is? This is a difference of opinion. And when that happens in a marriage..." Sam starts.  
Ivy interrupts, "Oh Sam, Come on! This is not, this is not a marriage!! This is the world's worst hangover! Sam, listen, if you do not get this annulment, I will!"  
"All right. All right, I'll do it."  
"Thank you." Sam goes to leave, but Ivy stops him, "Hey-hey umm, uh, is there, is there such a thing as an annulment shower?"  
Sam turns and leaves.  
  
~*~  
  
Beth's car.  
  
"Wait! Wait! There is the train station!" The hitchhiker says.  
"Oh, okay."  
"This is where I get off. Well, I have your address and phone number.  
"And I have your name and the fact that you're a drifter, so the ball's pretty much in your court." Beth says.  
"All right, see ya Beth." The hitchhiker gets out and Beth drives away.  
"Come on Beth! I can't take this anymore! Let-let me make it up to you. Huh?"  
  
Hank starts singing in half tone:  
I'm slim shady,  
The real slim shady.  
All you other slim shadys are just imatating.  
So will the real slim shady please stand up, please stand up.  
  
Beth interrupts, "Stop it! Stop it, no! That's not fair! You know I can't resist that beautiful voice!"  
"Beth, I am so sorry!" Hank appologizes, "I know I promised you a fun road trip with your friend and I didn't deliver. But-but-but now I know that you think being awake is an important part of friendship! So, so, so I will strive to-to stay awake for as long as I know you."  
"You can still sleep at night and stuff."  
"Well, thank you. So, can we play Twenty Questions now? I've got a really good one! I've been thinking about it since Kansas." He says.  
"Okay. Is it a kind of hot sandwich?" Beth asks.  
"Yes."  
"Is it a meatball sub?" She continues.  
"That is incredible! You are the master!"  
  
~*~ 


	25. Chapter 25

Sheridan, Luis, and Ivy are at the apartment. Ivy is arranging a bouquet of flowers, pricks her finger on a thorn, throws the bouquet over her head, and Sheridan is the one that catches it.  
  
"Huh, that's funny. You look like you're gonna be the..." Ivy starts.  
Sheridan interrupts, "No, don't say it! Don't even think it!"  
"All right. Okay Luis, enjoy your handful." She leaves.  
"All right, should we just, should we just get married? I mean should we just do it? All the signs are telling us to do it." Luis asks.  
"I'm sick of the signs! It's too fast, I'm happy the way things are!"  
"Me too!"  
"I don't want things to change! Do you?" Sheridan asks.  
"No!"  
"All right then, then nothing changes! Everything is great! Everything stays the same! And you go unpack because it's been three days and it's driving me insane!" She says.  
"Jeez, relax! It's not like we're mar-ah-ah!!" He runs out.  
Luis slowly enters, "You know, I was thinking, what if I uh, unpack here?"  
"Then all your stuff would be here."  
"Well, what if all my stuff would be here?" He asks.  
"Then you'd be going back and forth all the time, I mean it doesn't make any sense."  
"Okay. What if we lived together and you understand what I'm saying?" Luis asks.  
"Live together? There have been no signs for that."  
"Me asking is kind of a sign."  
"YES!!!!!!!!!" Sheridan says.  
"Okay!!!!!"  
"Yes! Okay! Okay! Wait-wait-wait!"  
"Okay."  
"Here's your key." She gives him one.  
"Oh thanks."  
"Here's your key. All right, you have to christen it! Now, go out and come back in!"  
He runs out, "Ready?!"  
"Ready!"  
Luis tries, but something happens, "Okay, a little problem. The key broke in the lock and I can't get in!"  
"Wait! Oh my God! I can't get out!"  
"This is not a sign!"  
"No, it's not a sign! It's a very old key!" Sheridan says.  
"It's an old key!"  
"Oh my God, it's old!"  
"I love you!" Luis says.  
"I love you too!"  
  
~*~  
  
Beth and Ivy are on the couch at the Book Cafe.  
  
Sam enters, "Hey!"  
"Hey, so did everything go all right with the annulment?" Ivy asks.  
"Oh, yeah, no problems. It's all taken care of." He says.  
"Sam, thank you. Hey, do you guys wanna go see a movie?"  
"Oh yeah, why not?" Sam asks.  
"No thanks, I've already seen one." Beth says.  
"Okay, umm, I'm gonna get my sweater." Ivy walks out.  
"Okay." Sam sits down next to Beth, "You uh, you wanna hear something weird?"  
"Always."  
"I didn't get the annulment." He says.  
"What?!" She asks surprised.  
"We're still married! Don't tell Ivy. See you later." Sam gets up leaving Beth in shock.  
  
~*~  
  
Hank is coming up the stairs and sees Luis trying to open the lock.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asks.  
"The key's stuck in the lock."  
"I can fix it. Hold on." Hank goes and gets a screwdriver from his apartment, "Look out. Look out." He pries the door a little bit.  
Luis tryes the handle, "It still doesn't work."  
"I'm not finished."  
"Oh."  
Hank goes back into the apartment, runs back into the hallway, throws his shoulder against the door, and knock it down off it's hinges.  
"Nice job Hank! You're quite the craftsman."  
  
~*~ 


	26. Chapter 26

Sam and Ivy are outside the Book Cafe.  
  
"Hey, do you have any gum?" He asks.  
"Oh? Yeah! Sure!"  
Beth runs out, "Wait! Wait! Hi! Listen, Sam can I just talk to you for a second?"  
"Oh but Beth, we're gonna be late for the movie." Ivy says.  
A cab pulls up.  
"Oh, there's a cab! Taxi!!" The cab stops and Beth opens the door, "Good timing, my God, huh? Here you go." She pushes Ivy in and closes the door.  
"Yeah, we're, we're actually gonna walk 'cause it's right down the street." She says out of the cab window.  
"Oh, down the street!! Go! Go!" Beth bangs on the cab's roof and it pulls away, "You didn't get the annulment?!!"  
"I know."  
"Sam?!"  
"Well, I tried! But when I got to my lawyer's office all I could here was, 'Two divorces. Two divorces!' Look, I just don't want my tombstone to read, 'Sam Bennett, Two Divorces'." He explains.  
"Don't be worried about that! Your tombstone can say whatever you want it to say! It could say, 'Sam Bennett, Good at Marriage'! Mine's gonna say 'Elizabeth Wallace, Buried Alive'."  
"So okay what? You're gonna be married to a woman who doesn't even know about it?!" She asks.  
"Well, okay so, I don't have it all worked out quite yet. Just don't say anything to Ivy, please?"  
"Ivy is one of my closest friends." Beth pauses, "Although, being the only one who knows anything about this does make me feel special. Okay!"  
Ivy's cab backs up.  
"Okay, stop-stop! Beth?!" She says.  
"Hey Ivy!"  
"What was that?!"  
"Sorry, mix up. Hey, how was the movie?" Beth asks.  
"I haven't seen it yet!"  
"Well then you'd better hurry! Down the street! Go! Go!" She bangs on the roof again and of they go.  
"Noooooooo!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Luis and Sheridan are cuddling on the couch.  
  
"When we move in together, can I get a gumball machine?" He asks.  
"Of course! Hank wouldn't let you have one?"  
"No. When it comes to sweets, he's surprisingly strict." Luis explains.  
"Hey, have you figured out a way to tell him you're moving out?" Sheridan asks.  
"No, no, I keep trying. I can get out, 'Hank, I have to...', but then I lose my nerve and I always finish with, '... Go to the bathroom.' He may think I'm sick."  
"I really have to tell Ivy, but I... We just have to get it over with! The next time we see them we're just gonna tell them. Okay? That's it."  
Hank enters, "Hey Sheridan!"  
"Hi!"  
He looks at Luis, "Hey man, you feeling any better?"  
Luis answers him with some guttural sounds.  
"Hank, we have something to tell you." Sheridan says.  
"Oh my God! You're pregnant!" He gasps.  
"No-o-o!" Luis looks at Sheridan, "No?" She nods no. "No-o-o! Look Hank, here's the thing, Sheridan and I have decided to live together, here. So, I'm gonna be moving out, man."  
"Wow!" Hank starts tearing up, "Well, uh... Hey! I'm really happy for you guys! Congratulations!" He kisses Sheridan on the cheek, "See you later." He starts for the door on the verge of tears.  
Sheridan stops him, "Wait! Hank! Hank! Are you okay?!"  
He looks at Sheridan, "Okay! Look-look-look, uh, if you're gonna be moving in with him I feel it's my responsibility to tell you the truth about him! Okay? He's a terrible roommate! He uh, forget to umm... Oh-oh, he always, he always umm. Oh, who am I kidding! He's the best roommate ever!" He hugs Luis.  
  
~*~ 


	27. Chapter 27

Beth is on the couch at the Book Cafe.  
  
Sheridan enters, "Hey Beth!"  
"Hey!"  
"Hey, have you seen Ivy?" She asks.  
"No, why?"  
"I have some pretty exciting news!"  
Beth gasps, "You're pregnant!"  
"No! Luis and I are moving in together!"  
"Ooh! That's good! Wow! But now if you were pregnant, what would you name it? Hint: Beth."  
Sam returns from getting some coffee, "Hey! Hi!"  
"Hey!"  
"What's up?" He asks.  
"Well umm, Luis and I are moving in together."  
"Oh my God. That's great." He hugs her.  
"Guys, I'm happy too." Beth says.  
"Okay, come here!" Beth joins them in the hug.  
"Wow! Big day huh? People moving in, people getting annulled..." She winks at Sam.  
"Okay, I gotta go find Ivy but umm, if you guys see her could you please try to give her some really bad news so that mine doesn't seem so bad?" Sheridan leaves.  
"Bye."  
"Hmm, something bad to tell Ivy... Bad news for Ivy, what could that be?!" Beth pretends to think.  
"Could you just, could you just lay off, please? All right? My life is an embarrassment! I should go live under somebody's stairs!" Sam snaps.  
"Sam, it's not that big a deal! So you'll be divorced two times, you'll still have a life, you'll go on dates..." She starts.  
He interrupts, "No! No, I won't! I'll be at the bottom of the dating barrel now. The only guys below me will be Three Divorce Guy, uh, Murderer Guy, and-and, Geologists."  
"Sam, you're being ridiculous! Okay? You are cute and smart and sweet and that is much more important than two stupid divorces!"  
"Oh yeah? Have you ever dated anyone who has been divorced two times?" He asks.  
"Most guys who have been divorced two times are like sixty." Beth argues, "Sam, nobody cares about this except you! This-this embarrassment thing is all in your head! Here, I'll show you! Come here!" She stands up.  
"What?! Why?"  
She grabs his arm and drags him over to a table where three women named Stephanie, Karin, and Meg are sitting.  
"Hi! Hi! Listen, my friend Sam is about to be divorced for the second time, but wouldn't you date him?" Beth asks the girls.  
  
~*~  
  
Sheridan is pacing anxiously waiting for Ivy to tell her she's moving out.  
  
Luis enters, "Hey!"  
"Ugh, I thought you were Ivy!" She says.  
He looks down, "What gave me away?"  
"I just have to tell her, I have to get it over with. I told Sam and Beth and she's the only one left!"  
They hug as Ivy enters, "Hey!"  
"Hey."  
"Ugh, the worst day! You know, you think you're making progress at work and then your boss calls you Evy. So, it was right in the middle of a staff meeting so of course no one lese wants to correct her so everyone else is calling me Evy! By the end of the day, the mailroom guys were calling me Eve!"  
"Well, I-I still think you're very-very nice and..." Luis tries to change the subject.  
"What?"  
"All yours, babe." He tells Sheridan.  
"Have a seat." Sheridan motions to the table and they sit down, "Okay, listen umm, Luis and I are going to live together, here."  
"Oh my God! That's so great! I'm so happy for you guys!"  
"Really?!"  
"And that was so sweet of you to ask! Oh my God, the three of us are gonna have such a good time living together!"  
"Yes, we are." Sheridan says as Luis frantically tries to get her to correct Ivy.  
"And Luis, you're gonna have to watch those long showers you take in the morning because you know Evy can't be late."  
"Ivy..." Luis starts.  
"Yeah, he's gonna work on that." Sheridan says.  
"Ohh! This is so exciting! Oh God..." She goes into her bedroom.  
  
~*~ 


	28. Chapter 28

Beth is hosting an impromtu roundtable discussion with Stephanie, Karin, and Meg about Sam's three divorces at the Book Cafe.  
"...Once you know the stories, it's not that bad. First marriage, wife's hidden sexuality, not my fault. Second marriage, well they really shouldn't allow you to get married when you're that drunk and have writing all over your face, Nevada's fault." Sam explains.  
"Okay, so what do you think ladies? Who wouldn't be interested? Who wouldn't want to date him?" Beth asks.  
"Well the divorces don't bother me, I'd date him. But, not while he's still married." Stephanie says.  
"Okay, what about you?" She points to Karin, "Wouldn't you want a date?"  
"Actually, I'm not dating at all anymore. See, I figured out that I was only dating guys that were like bad for me, so until I work that out..." She starts.  
Beth interrupts, "Whatever! What about you Meg?"  
"Well, I don't care about the divorces either, but I wouldn't date him. It's just that he's obviously still in love with this Ivy girl." Meg explains.  
"What?!"  
Beth leans on him, "She said, 'He's obviously still in love with this Ivy girl."  
  
~*~  
  
Luis and Sheridan are still debating about how to tell Ivy that Luis is moving in and she's moving out at Sheridan and soon-to-be Luis' apartment.  
"Okay, when are we gonna tell Ivy what is actually gonna happen?" Luis asks.  
"Soon! I-I just couldn't before. You saw how upset Hank got! I couldn't do that to her, she's my best friend!"  
"Well, Hank's my best friend." Luis argues.  
"I'm not your best friend?" Sheridan asks.  
"You just said... Of course you're my best friend. Would you please tell Ivy though?"  
"All right, all right, at least I'm prepared."  
"Okay." Sheridan grabs a tin of freshly baked cookies (Yes, she tried to cook.) and Luis reaches for one, "Oh yes."  
She slaps his hand, "Hey!"  
"Hey-hey!"  
"These aren't for you! Are you upset?" She asks.  
"I am now!"  
Ivy comes in, "Hey roomie!"  
"Okay, bye!" Luis exits.  
"Ivy, there's something uh, important I have to tell you."  
Ivy gasps, "Are you pregnant?!"  
"No! I think there was a little misunderstanding before."  
"Um-hmm."  
"Umm, when I said that uh, that Luis and I wanted to umm, live together we meant alone together."  
Ivy laughs, "Oh my God! Oh, that's funny, I can't believe I did that."  
"Oh no sweetie, no! This is my fault, I wasn't clear! I'm really sorry. And listen, you take as much time as you need to move out, okay? There's absolutely no rush."  
"Okay." She sits back on the couch.  
"Okay. Don't you want a cookie?" Sheridan asks.  
"Sure?" Ivy says and Sheridan hands her one, "Thanks."  
"Maybe, do you need a tissue?"  
Ivy mumbles uh-huh and spits the half-eaten cookie out onto the tissue, "Sheridan, where did you get these?!"  
"I made them!"  
"Ooh... Good God, they're so yummy!" She re-ingests the previously expelled cookie matter from the tissue.  
  
~*~  



	29. Chapter 29

"This is crazy! I mean, yes-yes Ivy is my good friend and I-I have loved her in the past, but now, she is just my wife!" Sam snaps, "Beth, will you-will you help me out here?"  
"Well, I thought you loved her when you-when you married her." Beth says nervously.  
"We were drunk! I would've married uh, Hank with that amount of alcohol!"  
"Hey! You could do a lot worse than Hank!!" Beth snaps defensively.  
Sam looks at the girls, "Look, I'm sorry, but you guys are wrong. I just don't want to be divorced two times."  
"Yes, and now he's using this two divorces reason because he wants to stay married to her because he loves her. I must say, 'Well done!' Bravo Meg." Beth says.  
  
~*~  
  
Luis is packing some books and Hank is watching him.  
  
"God, it's gonna be so weird like when I come home and you're not here. You know? No more Hank and Luis'. No more H and L's. 'You wanna go over to Hank and Luis'?' 'Can't, it's not there'." Hank says.  
"Look, I'm just gonna be across the hall, we can still do all the same stuff."  
Sheridan enters, "Hi."  
"Hey!"  
"So I, I told Ivy it was just gonna be the two of us."  
"Oh yeah? Well, how'd she take it?" Luis asks.  
"Really well. Yeah. Surprisingly well. Yeah, she didn't cry. She wasn't angry or sad." She sits down slightly disgusted.  
"And you're upset because you didn't make your best friend cry?"  
"I mean, all I'm asking for is just a little emotion! Is that too much to ask after six years?! I mean what? Are-are-are Ivy and I not as close as you guys?! I mean, do we not have as much fun?! Don't I deserve a few tears?!! I mean we-we told Hank, he cried his eyes out!"  
"Hey! I did not cry my eyes out!!" Hank snaps, "Come on! It's like the end of an era!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ivy is painting her toenails at her apartment.  
  
Sheridan enters, "Hey. So um, I was thinking that maybe we should start dividing up our stuff."  
"Okay!"  
"No point in dragging it out. Dragging out the long process of you moving out and us not living together anymore." She continues.  
"Okay."  
"Hey Ivy, what about this?" Sheridan holds up a chrome five-point star, "Huh? Who-who gets this? See, I don't know if I want it because it might be, too many memories!"  
Ivy grabs the star, "What the hell is that?"  
"I don't know." She picks up a big plate from the coffee table, "Hey, Ivy, you want the big plate? I want you to have the big plate."  
"Wow! Sheridan, thanks! I love this plate!"  
"Something to remember me by!"  
"Sheridan, honey you're not dying. I'm just moving out. I mean, we're gonna see each other all the time."  
"But still, it's a big change. The end of an era, you might say!"  
"Are you okay? You're not blinking." Ivy asks.  
"I'm fine! I just, I'm thinking how much this is an end of an era."  
"Oh, all right. But I gotta say, I don't, I don't think six years counts as an era."  
"An era is defined as a significant period of time. Now, it was significant to me, maybe it wasn't significant to you!" She snaps.  
"What is the matter with you?!"  
"What is the matter with you?!! Why aren't you more upset?! Aren't you gonna be sad that we're not gonna be living together anymore?! I mean, aren't you gonna miss me at all?!"  
"All right, fine, but don't get mad at me. It's-it's just a little hard to believe."  
"What's hard to believe?"  
"Well you know, it's you guys. You-you do this kind of stuff! I mean, you-you were gonna get married in Vegas and then you backed out! I guess I'm not upset because I don't see you guys going through with it. I'm sorry." She explains.  
"Ivy, it's gonna happen. Luis is gonna move in here."  
"But I..."  
"No-no, wait! Just let me finish, okay? This isn't something that we just, we just impulsivly decided in-in Vegas, this is something we both really want. And it is going to happen."  
"It is? Really?" Ivy asks.  
"Yeah."  
She starts to lose her composure, "I mean we're not, we're not gonna live together anymore?"  
"No."  
"What? Oh my God! I'm gonna miss you so much!" She starts to cry.  
"I'm gonna miss you!" They hug.  
"I mean, it's the end of an era!"  
"I know!"  
  
~*~ 


	30. Chapter 30

Later, Hank, Sheridan, and Beth are at the apartment.  
  
Luis enters, "Hey!"  
"Hey! Check it out! This is unbelievable! Hank has been holding his breath for almost four minutes!" Beth points to Hank who has puffed up his cheeks.  
Luis nonchalantly reaches down and pinches Hank's nose shut. In a few seconds, Hank has to move because he's now forced to actually hold his breath.  
"Dude! What are yo-you trying to kill me?!"  
Ivy walks in from her room, "Beth, I wanna ask you something."  
"Uh-huh, what?"  
"Well since I'm moving out and-and you're so beautiful..." She sucks up.  
"Oh!"  
"...How about I move in with you?"  
"Well, that would be great, but then what do we do about Denise?" Beth asks.  
"Who's Denise?"  
"My roommate."  
"You have a roommate?!"  
"Yes, Denise. Denise!"  
"Hey, what is with the secrecy Beth? Huh?" Hank asks.  
"Beth, I don't understand. How can you have a roommate that none of us know anything about?" Luis says.  
"Maybe because you never listen to anything that I say. I talk about her all the time! DENISE!!!!!"  
"Hey Ivy, listen I was thinkin' uh, I'm gonna have an extra room over at my place..." Hank starts.  
"Oh, that's true."  
"Yeah, why don't you move in with me? It'll be great! We could stay up late, watch movies, and you know about Naked Thursday's, right?"  
"Yeah, yeah I think I'm gonna find my own place." She says.  
  
~*~ 


	31. Chapter 31

Sheridan and Luis are talking about what they want to do with the extra room.  
  
"Okay, I was thinking we should have a beautiful guest room, right? With a mahogamy sleigh bed and bedside tables with flowers on them all the time! And we could have a roll top desk with comment cards on them so people could say how much they loved staying here!! Okay, whatever, I really haven't thought about it that much." Sheridan says excitedly.  
"Well, I like that idea. Obviously! I was thinking maybe-maybe-maybe it could be a game room. I mean, you can buy old arcade games like uh, like Space Invaders and Asteroids for $200, the real ones! The big-big ones!" Luis says.  
"No."  
"Okay so you mean no as in, 'Gee Luis, what an interesting idea. Let's discuss it before we reject it completely'."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Of course I mean that. Interesting idea, umm, talk about it, but no."  
"So, that's it?"  
"I just don't think arcade games go in the beautiful guest room. The beautiful guest room is gonna be filled with antiques." She explains.  
"Which is why Asteroids is perfect! It's the oldest game!"  
"What do you have against the beautiful guest room?" Sheridan asks.  
"I don't have anything against your beautiful guest room, especially since everybody we know lives about thirty seconds away!"  
"Are you mocking me?" She asks.  
"No, I'm not mocking you." Luis says in a mocking voice, "Or your beautiful guest room." He leaves.  
  
~*~ 


	32. Chapter 32

Beth is at the Book Cafe staring off into space.  
  
Ivy comes in, "Beth, I have to ask you..."  
"Shhhhhh! I'm swamped right now."  
"You're just staring into space."  
"Umm, I'm trying to move that pencil." Beth looks at the pencil lying on the table.  
"This one?" Ivy picks it up.  
"It worked!"  
"Beth, this whole apartment thing is just a nightmare! Everyplace I can afford comes with a roommate who is a freak. It's just, there is nothing! The city's full!" She shows her the classified ads.  
"Wait, no, look at this!" Beth points to one, "'Two bedroom, two bath, must be non-smoker, Satan worshipers' Okay..." She puts the paper away.   
Sam enters, "Hey!"  
"Hey."  
"Ivy, uh, you still looking for a place?"  
"Yeah! Why?"  
"Okay, there's this guy, Warren, from my work and he's getting transferred to Boston and he's got this great place he needs to sublet. So uh, you interested?" Sam asks.  
"That sounds great! Thank you!"  
"Here's Warren's number." He gives her the number.  
"Oh, this is great! I am gonna call him right now!" She jumps up, "Oh, thank you!" She hugs Sam and he starts to hug her back but notices the look Beth is giving him and pushes her away. Ivy leaves.  
"I saw it." Beth says.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He says.  
"Umm, I'm talking about that which you already know, but won't admit. You love her again; you re-love her!"  
"Look, I do not re-love her."  
"I can't believe you just won't admit it!" She pauses, "Okay, just promise me you won't do anything stupid."  
"Look, we're just friends now! Okay? Why would I do anything stupid?"  
Ivy returns from calling Warren, "Ugh!!! Well, the apartment is already subletted! I mean, this is just hopeless. I'm never gonna find anything."  
"You can live with me." Sam suggests.  
  
~*~  
  
Sheridan is at her apartment watching TV.  
  
Luis enters, "Hi."  
"Hi."  
"Hi, listen, I'm sorry about before. I don't need a game room." He appologizes.  
"I'm sorry too." Sheridan says.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! Oh yes!"  
"Ohh."  
"Listen, we don't have to make that a guest room, we can think of something to do with the room together." She says.  
"That's a great idea! We can easily think of a way for us both to enjoy the room."  
"Totally!"  
They start thinking.  
"We don't have to come up with this now." Luis says.  
"Oh good."  
"Hey, you know what? Why don't we think about changes we can make for the living room?" He suggests.  
"Changes?"  
"Yeah, I mean we're gonna have to move around some furniture to make room for my chair." Luis kisses Sheridan and heads into the living room.  
"You're-you're-you're gonna bring the Barca Lounger over here?"  
"Is that a problem?"  
"Well, it's a set and they should probably stay together." She explains.  
"Then I'll just bring them both over."  
"See now-now you're just taking them away from their home."  
"Okay, I get it. So, I get nothing! Nothing here is mine! Everything here is yours! I'll get up in the morning put on your clothes, and head off to work!" He snaps.  
"Yeah-yeah, you know what? Yeah, that's it-that's it, everything will be mine! Nothing will be yours! That's-that's what I said! Oh come on, Luis! I'm talking about the barca lounger! It just, it doesn't match! Where is it gonna go?!"  
"In the game room!"  
"Look, it is not my fault your chairs are incredibly ugly!" She snaps.  
"All right! That's fine! That's fine! I won't bring over the chairs! I won't bring anything over!" He storms out.  
  
~*~ 


	33. Chapter 33

"Oh my God! Are you serious?!" Ivy asks surprised.  
"Uh-huh."  
"I would love to live with you, Sam; that's-that's great! Thank you!"  
"Well, I'm-I'm just glad I could help you out." Sam says.  
"Wow! I'm-I'm so happy for you guys." She looks at Sam, "This is so-so, not stupid."  
"Sam-Sam, you have no idea what this means to me! I mean, I mean I was gonna be homeless. You just saved me! You're my hero!"  
"Hero, I uh, I don't know-well, all right." He says nervously.  
"Oh, I have to go tell everyone what a wonderful person you are!" She kisses him on the cheek and leaves.  
  
~*~  
  
Hank is interviewing a potential female roommate.  
  
He exits from Luis' room with the new roommate, "Everything on your application looks really good-Ohh! Just one last question umm, are you and your friends gonna be over here all the time like partying and hanging out?"  
"Oh don't worry, I'm not really a party girl."  
"Whoa!! Now look, don't be just blurtin' stuff out. I want you to really think about your answers. Okay?"  
Luis enters, "You can call off the roommate search!" He looks at the potential roommate, "Hi! I'll be living here." He heads for the bathroom.  
Hank looks at the girl, "Oh don't listen to him, he's just some guy who really wants the apartment, but I don't think he's gonna get it."  
"Why did you take the shower curtain down?" Luis asks.  
"That thing was a hazard!" He makes up an excuse, "I'm very safety cautious."  
  
~*~ 


	34. Chapter 34

Ivy is entering Sam's apartment while he is making some room on the shelves for her stuff.  
  
"Hey!"  
"Hey! Oh listen, I was just clearing some space for your stuff."  
"Oh thanks, but listen, I was just at Sheridan's and she and Luis had a big fight and they're not moving in." Ivy explains.  
"What do you mean, they're not moving in? They-they're still moving in, right?"  
"No-no, they just had a big blowout over what to do with my room." She says.  
"What?! Over a stupid room!"  
"Yeah, I fell kinda bad for them, but I'm also really psyched because I don't have to move in here!"  
"Oh no, yeah no, that part's great." He says.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam is entering Sheridan's apartment dragging Luis to mediate the argument between Sheridan and Luis.  
  
"What's all this about you guys fighting?! Is this really over a room?! I mean, that is so silly!"  
"Sam, we can handle this." Sheridan says.  
"Well, apparently not, and I can't just stand by and watch two people I care about very much be hurt over something that is so silly. I mean, enough of the silliness!"  
"Well, why don't you just tell her to stop being silly!" Luis says and Sheridan mocks him.  
Sam stops them, "Okay-okay! Two very good points, look I've known you both a long time, and I've never seen either of you one/millionth as happy as you've been since you've got together. Do you really want to throw that all away over a room? That is so silly. Now wh-what is more important, love or silliness?"  
"Well, we are fond of the silliness, but we also have a soft spot for the love." Luis explains.  
"Love is the best medicine." Sheridan says.  
"That's laughter."  
"Why do you do it?" She asks.  
"I don't know."  
"Okay! All right! Now, Luis you-you wanna live with Sheridan, right?" Sam asks.  
"Yeah, I do."  
"And Sheridan, you wanna live with Luis, don't you?"  
"Yes."  
Sam jumps up, "Good! A verbal contact is binding in the state of Maine!" He storms out.  
  
~*~ 


	35. Chapter 35

Ivy is sitting at the counter drinking her coffee at the Book Cafe.  
  
Sam enters, "Hey Ivy!"  
"Hi!"  
"You're never gonna believe it uh, Sheridan and Luis are moving in again. That's great news right-I mean for them. Right?" He asks.  
"Oh wow."  
"Yeah but, on the bright side, we get to be roommates again."  
"Yeah. You know umm, uh, umm, about that, umm, Sam I really appreciate your offer to let me move in and everything, but don't you think it's gonna be weird?" She asks.  
"Wh-why?! Why-why-why would it, why would it be weird?" He asks nervously.  
"Well, because of us! Because of our history."  
"No!"  
"No?"  
"No! No! It would be weird if we were still in that place, I mean are you still in that place?" He asks.  
"No! Not at all!"  
"Good! Me niether! So it's not a problem. We're just two friends who happen to be roommates."  
"Okay, but Sam, eventually you and I are gonna be dating." She says.  
"Really?! We are?" He asks hopefully misunderstanding.  
"Yeah! I'm gonna have a boyfriend, you're gonna have a girlfriend..." She starts.  
"Ohh! That would be great."  
"But you know what? If you think it's gonna be okay, we'll just work out a system. It'll be like college, I'll hang a hanger on the door and put a sign, 'Come back later, I'm gettin' lucky'." Ivy laughs.  
Sam laughs as well, but for a different reason, "Yeah, I didn't think of that."  
  
~*~  
  
Sheridan and Luis have made up and are talking in their apartment.  
  
"Come here, I want to show you something!" Sheridan says.  
"Okay!"  
They run to the living room where Sheridan has moved the chair back towards the step, the coffee table forward towards the TV and taped a square outline on the floor, "This is where I thought the Barca Lounger should go! You see, you could see the TV and it's still walking distance to the kitchen." She says.  
"Oh that's so sweet!"  
  
~*~ 


	36. Chapter 36

Ivy is packing her belongings to move to Sam's.  
  
"So, which of this kitchen stuff is mine?" Ivy asks as she walks into the kitchen.  
"This bottle opener." Sheridan grabs it off the freezer door.  
"And?"  
"And it's a magnet!"  
"Look at that!"  
"How weird is that? You're moving in with me and have the one thing I don't have. It's like uh, in a way you-you complete me," Sam sees Beth glaring at him, "Kitchen."  
"What?!" Ivy asks.  
Sam fakes an Australian accent, "You complete me kitchen, matey!"  
"Sam, I know what you're thinking." Beth says.  
"What?"  
"That she's gonna move in with you and maybe then she'll fall in love with you and then when she finds out you're already married, she'll be happy." She says.  
"Oh... My... God! I-I see what this is! You are in love with Ivy!"  
"What?!!" Beth asks very confused.  
"Of course! It all adds up! I mean you you're obsessed with her. It's always, 'Sam, what are you gonna do about Ivy?' 'Sam, why-why are you moving in with Ivy?' 'When are you gonna confess your secret marriage to Ivy?' You want her!" He exclaims.  
"No!" Beth says as Sam's phone rings.  
He answers it, "Uh-oh, saved by the bell. Hello?"  
  
~*~ 


	37. Chapter 37

Ivy is unpacking at her new apartment as the phone rings.  
  
She answers it, "Hello?"  
"Hello, is Sam there?" The guy on the phone asks.  
"Uh no, he's not. Can I take a message?"  
"Yes, this is Russell, Sam's divorce lawyer, just tell him that since I haven't heard from him, I assume he's decided to give the marriage a try."  
"Sam got married again-Nooooooo!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sam is at the police station doing some paperwork.  
  
Ivy bursts through the door and she's not in the best of moods having just found out Sam's dirty little secret, "Sam!! Are you crazy?! I am still your wife!! What, were you just never gonna tell me?!! What the hell is wrong with you?!!!! Ugh, I could just kill you!!!!"  
"Well, hello Ivy!" He says.  
  
~*~ 


	38. Chapter 38

Everyone is at Sheridan and Luis' apartment. Sam and Ivy both come storming in and Ivy is still going off about Sam's secret marriage.  
  
"I cannot believe that you didn't tell me that we are still married!!"  
"Look, I was going to tell you!" Sam argues.  
"When?! After the birth of our first secret child?!" She looks at everyone who are very confused, "Sam didn't get the annulment; we are still married."  
"What?" Luis asks surprised.  
"You're kidding!" Sheridan says.  
"Oh my God!!" Beth says overdoing it.  
"Sam!"  
"Okay, maybe it wasn't my best decision. But I just couldn't face another failed marriage." He explains.  
"Okay, let me jump in and ask, at what point did you think this was a successful marriage?" Luis asks.  
"Ivy, come on, if you think about it, it's actually kind of funny." Sam laughs and he laughs alone, "Okay, maybe it's not best to think about it."  
"Okay, this is inexcusable. I am shocked ot my very core!" Beth exclaims.  
"Beth, I told her you already knew." He says.  
"Another lie. You have a sickness!" Beth overreacts.  
  
~*~  
  
Sheridan and Luis are at the Book Cafe.  
  
Beth is coming from the bathroom, "Oh good, good, you guys are here! Listen, how would you like to spend tomorrow morning taking care of three incredibly cute little babies?!" She asks.  
"Oh my God, what a fun day! That sounds great!"  
"Yeah, all right." Luis says.  
"Okay, well I'll bring them by tommorrow morning. They're my brother's and he asked me to babysit and I'm nervous because I've never done that before by myself!" She says.  
"Don't worry Beth, we'll absolutely do it. It'll give Luis and I great practice for when we have our own." Sheridan says.  
  
~*~ 


	39. Chapter 39

Sheridan, Beth, and Ivy are packing as Sam enters.  
  
"Oh look who it is, my husband. The apple of my eye." Ivy says deadpan.  
"Okay, I got us a court date for tomorrow at 2:00 and I picked up all the forms. I'll take care of everything." Sam explains.  
"Well sure, if you say you're gonna take care of everything, I have no reason to doubt you. Give me those forms!" She grabs them from him, "All right, no I'm gonna do this my way and I don't want to hear a peep out of you!"  
"Okay Ivy, but..." He starts.  
"Op! You're peeping!" She interrupts.  
Sam grunts something and hands her the pen he was trying to hand her.  
"Sam! You know what? I just got-why? Why did you do this?!" Ivy asks.  
"Look, I told you..." He starts.  
"I don't wanna hear 'Two failed marriages!'"  
"Look, if you'd had a husband who was gay, you'd understand!"  
"Ugh!" She stares at him.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Luis, Sheridan, and Beth are baby-sitting the triplets. They each have one baby.  
  
"Beth, how's it going?" Sheridan asks.  
"I'm doing okay. I think it's going well. Do you think they're having fun?" She says rapidly, "Am I talking too fast?"  
"Nope, sounds like it to me. Beth, it's going great. Look at Luis with little baby girl Mackenzie." Sheridan says.  
"Little baby girl Mackenzie." Luis says as he tries to get her to drink a little more from the bottle when he suddenly smells something, "Do you know what, Beth? When you're done over here, we kinda have a situation over here too." He says as Beth is changing her baby.  
"Na-uh, no, we are all responsible for our own babies." She says.  
"See that's where I think you're wrong. We've been playing these babies man for man; we should really be playing a zone defense."  
"What do you mean?" Sheridan asks.  
"I just think that things would go a lot smoother if we each have our own zone. Beth, you can be in charge or wiping. And Sheridan, you can be in charge of diapering and I can be in charge of looking how cute they look when they put their hands around..." He degrades inot baby talk which means when they grab his finger.  
"That sounds really great, but maybe you should be in charge of wiping." Beth says.  
"Okay, I'm a rookie. I should not be in the end zone."  
  
~*~ 


	40. Chapter 40

Sheridan and Beth are watching the babies in their crib.  
  
"I don't know why I was so nervous about this. And I don't know why my brother is always complaining. This is so easy."  
"Yeah, two hours, a lifetime that's the same." Sheridan says.  
Luis enters, "Sheck it out! Sheck it out! When the babies wake up, they can meet Krog!" He holds up a stuffed toy frog.  
"Oh, look at little Leslie stretching in her sleep." Beth points.  
"Oh it's so cute. I wonder what age it is when you stop being able to put both legs over your head." Sheridan says.  
"Oh, I can still do that."  
  
~*~  
  
Sam and Ivy are at the judge's chambers filing their annulment papers.  
  
"Okay, you two are asking the court for an annulment?" The judge asks.  
"Yes your honor, and here are, our forms, all filled out." Ivy hands the judge the forms.  
"So based on your petition you are seeking an annulment on the grounds that Mr. Bennett is mentally unstable."  
"Fine, I'm mentally unstable." Sam says defeated.  
"And based on the fact that Mr. Bennett is an intravenous drug user." The judge continues.  
"What?!" He asks surprised.  
"Uh yes, heroin and crack." Ivy says.  
"Crack isn't even an intravenous drug!" Sam argues.  
"Well, you would know."  
"Now it also says that you lied about your sexual preference before marriage?" The judge asks.  
"Oh, come on!"  
Ivy starts to cry, "Sam, please, I found the magazines!"  
"And finally that you were unable to consummate the marriage. Well, that makes sense since you're gay and addicted to heroin." The judge says.  
"Okay, I'm sorry, this is insane! I-I-I'm not addicted to heroin, I'm not gay, and there is no problem with my abbility to consummate anything! Look, I'll consummate this marriage right here, right now!" Sam snaps.  
"That won't be necessary."  
"And when we were dating, we consummated like bunnies!" He continues.  
"Ugh!"  
"Now if you two were involved in a serious relationship, that really creates a problem."  
"Sam! Your honor, rest assured our relationship ended like ten years ago!" Ivy turns to the stenographer, "And could you strike 'Consummated like bunnies' from the record?"  
"Is there, anything in this record that is actuall true?" The judge asks.  
"Well, yes, we got married in Vegas and uh, the names I think." She says.  
"Well, based on what I heard, you two certainly don't qualify for an annulment. If you two don't want to be together you'll have to file for divorce."  
Sam stands up, "That's great! Are you happy now? Look what you did with your funny, funny form!"  
Ivy stands up as well, "What?! Me?! What about you and your consummated like bunnies nonsense!"  
"And what-" He notices the stenographer is still typing, "What are you typing that for? Did you hear what she said? We don't get the annulment. Don't type that! What?! Stop typing!" He goes over to where the stenographer is typing, "Hey! Stop typing!" He's still typing, "Stop typing! Stop typing!!"  
She looks at the judge, "Okay, do you see, do you see what you're keeping me married to?!!"  
"You need to get out of my chambers."  
"All right lady, here is the deal, I came here for an annulment and I am not leaving here until I get one!" Ivy snaps.  
"Yeah!"  
"Would you like to spend the night in jail?"  
"And thank you for your time." They both beat a hasty retreat.  
  
~*~ 


	41. Chapter 41

Since Ivy has no place to stay she is still living with Sam. She is watching TV as Sam enters.  
  
"Oh honey thank God you're home, I was getting worried." She says deadpan.  
"You know, you've done a lot of stupid stuff too! Okay?" He snaps.  
"Oh, name one thing that is as stupid as this one!"  
"Okay, how about you never told me that Ethan was my son!"  
"Hey! Wait a minute! That was different!"  
"Yeah! Right!" He says sarcastically.  
There is an awkward silence.  
"Okay Sam, umm, I uh, I kinda have a little confession." She says.  
"What?"  
"Well, this whole marriage thing, kinda my idea." Ivy explains.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well, remember how we were too drunk to remember anything the night we were married?" She asks.  
"Yeah?"  
"And uh, yeah, I didn't really, I didn't want to say anything, but it kinda, it just, it kinda kept coming back to me, and umm, remember we were in the casino and for some reason thought it would be funny to eat a lot of grapes." She chuckles, "And uh, and I thought it would be funnier if we got married. So as a, as a compromise we decided first to get married, and then," Sam joins in, "To eat a lot of grapes. So umm, sorry I got us into this mess."  
"So then if-if-I mean if you think about it, this is all..." He pauses, "...Your fault."  
"Yeah, don't push it though."  
"I've got to say, I never thought I would be divorcing you."  
"I know. I always thought if you and I got married, it would be the one that stuck. And it wouldn't be a secret, and we wouldn't have our wedding dinner at Pizza Hut." Ivy laughs and Sam joins in.  
"Did I, did I even treat?" He asks.  
"No, it was on the house, it was, it was a newlywed special." She explains.  
"That may be the most depressing thing I've heard in my life. I should probably go to my lawyer's office and get divorce papers." He says.  
"Hey, thanks Sam, for taking care of all of this."  
"Eh, no problem."  
They hug and Sam smells Ivy's hair.  
  
~*~ 


	42. Chapter 42

Sam is reading a magazine, drinking some coffee, and eating a cookie at the Book Cafe and telling Beth what happenned with Ivy.  
  
"What do you mean, comforted her?" Beth asks, a little too nosy.  
"It's nothing, I just gave her a hug."  
"Ah-ha! A classic sign of love, the hug!" She exclaims.  
"It's also a sign of friendship."  
"Yeah, not in your case Lovey Loverson." She tries to take a bite out of Sam's cookie.  
He grabs back his cookie, "It was a hug!"  
"Okay, just tell me this, did you or did you not smell her hair?"  
"S-s-smell her hair? What if I did?"  
Beth raises her eyebrows.  
"I was hugging her as a friend. It's not my fault her-her hair got in my face, she's got a lot of it and it smells all-all uh... Coconutty." Sam says and Beth looks at him, "What?! Oh, that doesn't mean I have feelings for Ivy! Maybe it means I have feelings for coconuts!"  
She takes his coffee, "Okay, whatever you say. But just be careful, all right? Ivy's not in the same place you are."  
Sam grabs back his coffee, "If the place you are referring to is being love, then she is in the same place as me because I am not in that place!"  
"Okay, I didn't understand that, but maybe that's cause you were speaking the secret language of love!" Beth goes for his magazine, but he grabs it before she reaches it. But she was only using the magazine as a decoy because she grabs his cookie and coffee, takes a bite out of the cookie and drinks some of the coffee.  
  
~*~  
  
Later, Luis, Sheridan, Hank, and Ivy are at the Book Cafe as Beth enters.  
  
"Hi, you guys." She says dejected.  
"Hey!"  
"What's the matter?" Ivy asks.  
"Well it's just-it's one of those situations that I hate. A friend gave me three tickets to the Helmet-Pelts exhibit at the Morgan Chase museum."  
Hank nodds knowingly, "Now you're thinking you gotta sleep with him."  
"No! No! It's just that he gave me three tickets and there are six of us!"  
"I'll give up my ticket." Luis says.  
"Me too." Hank agrees."  
"Okay, that's so generous!" Beth exclaims.  
"And I think Sam is generous too." Luis adds.  
"Great! Okay, then it's just us girls!"  
"Great." Sheridan and Ivy say less than enthused.  
"Yeah."  
  
~*~ 


	43. Chapter 43

Sheridan, Beth, and Ivy are entering the museum.  
  
"Oh, I love museums!" Sheridan exclaims.  
"Umm." Ivy mumbles.  
"Soakin' up all the culture." She continues.  
"Yeah."  
"Where do you want to start?" Sheridan asks.  
"Ooh, the gift shop!" Ivy says.  
"Yeah!"  
"Hey, and then lunch." Beth adds.  
A museum official enters with a couple.  
"You can put the aisle over here," She points, "And put the ceremony right over here." The museum official points somewhere else.  
"This would be a beautiful place to get married," Sheridan says, "Yeah, but I wouldn't put the aisle there and I would never have the ceremony there!" She points to both places, "I mean, you'd have the ceremony under this big beautiful arch." She points to the arch at the entrance of the room.  
The museum official looks at Sheridan, "May I help you?"  
"Oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." Ivy appologizes, "It's such a beautiful space; do you do a lot of weddings here?"  
"Yes. We're very popular. There's a two-year waiting list. Sorry!" The museum official kinda storms out with the couple.  
"Sheridan, you should totally put your name down on the list." Ivy suggests.  
"What?! Are you crazy?! I'm not getting married! I'm not even engaged."  
"Yeah, but there's a two-year wait. And then what if you get engaged in two years and then you got to wait another two years for this place. That's four years. Luis is not gonna wait that long. He's gonna find somebody else. Someone, someone who did put their name on the list." Beth says and Ivy agrees.  
"Yeah hon, it can't hurt to put your name down! And if in two years you're not engaged you just don't use it."  
"Well, I guess there is no harm in putting my name down." She says.  
  
~*~  
  
Luis is reading a newspaper at Luis and Sheridan's. The phone rings and he let's the machine answer it.  
  
"You've reached Luis and Sheridan's," Luis says on the machine, "If you're listening to this message, we're probably screening."  
"Hi, this is Heldi from the Morgan Chase museum." A museum official says over the phone, "I'm calling for Sheridan Crane. I want to let her know that there was a cancellation and if she's still interested in having the Lopez-Fitzgerald-Crane wedding at our facility, it is available..."  
Luis rushes to the phone and cuts the museum official off, "This is Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald! This is Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald... Yes, the groom-No! Not the groom!!"  
  
~*~ 


	44. Chapter 44

Luis is sitting at the kitchen table staring at the phone.  
  
"Hi, honey." Sheridan enters.  
Luis gets up, "See you later." He starts to leave.  
"What? I-I bought groceries, I was gonna make you dinner!" Sheridan says confused.  
"Well next time ask! Or at least wait for me to ask!" He storms out.  
Sheridan puts the groceries down and goes to check her answering machine.  
"Hi, this is Heldi from the Morgan Chase museum. I'm calling for Sheridan Crane."  
"Oh no!" She exclaims.  
"I want to let her know that there was a cancellation and if she's still interested in having the Lopez-Fitzgerald-Crane wedding at out facility, it is available..."  
"Oh please, he didn't hear it! He didn't hear it!!"  
"This is Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald! This is Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald!" The machine beeps off.  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Beth is at the Book Cafe.  
  
Sheridan rushes in, "Beth!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you seen Luis?!" She asks.  
"No! Why?"  
"The woman from the museum called and said that there was a cancellation and that we could move up our wedding and Luis heard!" Sheridan says and Beth gasps, "I know! How bad is this?!"  
"Oh dear God!"  
"I know! I know! And he toatlly freaked out and I can't find him anywhere!"  
"What are you gonna do?" Beth asks.  
"Well, I'm never gonna listen to you again, that's for sure!" Sheridan mimicks her, "What harm can it do if you go and put your name down?"  
"Ivy said that!" Beth says.  
"Well Ivy's not here!" She runs out.  
  
~*~ 


	45. Chapter 45

Sheridan is pacing, waiting for Luis to return. Luis enters.  
  
She goes over to him, "I'm so sorry. Please, stop freaking out."  
"I'm not freaking out. Why would I be freaking out? A woman named Heldi called and said we were getting married, but that happens everyday." Luis says sarcastically.  
"Honey, we were at this beautiful place, and I-I-I just put our names down for fun! I mean, what's the harm in that?" Sheridan asks.  
"Right here!"  
"Luis, please don't think I was trying to pressure you. Beth and Ivy..." She starts.  
"Beth and Ivy!" He cuts her off, "So the people that knew about our wedding before me were you, Beth and Ivy, Heldi, and apparently some band called Starlight Magic Seven who are available by the way!"  
"It was a mistake. Please don't take this to mean anything, because it doesn't." Sheridan explains.  
"Okay."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, if it really doesn't mean anything, because you know that I'm just not ready..."  
"I know! I know."  
"Okay." He kisses her.  
"I'm gonna go tell Hank that," She laughs, "That you're back. I was really worried about you." She exits.  
Beth enters from another room, "Hey, did she buy it?"  
"Totally."  
"So did Heldi show you the place?" She asks.  
"Yeah, it's beautiful."  
"I can't believe you're gonna ask Sheridan to marry you!"  
"I know."  
  
~*~ 


	46. Chapter 46

OK, I really have no idea where to take this story from now on.  
If anybody has any ideas, email me at cutie893_2002@hotmail.com  
I have MSN Messenger and my screenname on AOL is cutie8932003.  
So, if you have any ideas tell me if you want to know what happens next.  
I will give credit to the person who helps me write the ending for this story.  
And the ending can't be too long so this story doesn't have way too many chapters. 


End file.
